El hijo del Diablo
by pipe92
Summary: Chloe Decker nunca imaginó cuanto cambiaria su vida al conocer a Lucifer Morningstar al igual que conocer la verdad sobre quién era en realidad. Ni ahora que esperaba un hijo del mismo Diablo sabria cuánto podría cambiar todo ¿Podrá Lucifer ser un buen padre y convencer a Chloe de que puede ser una buena pareja? , Post temporada 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Lucifer y Chloe tuvieron su momento de pasión antes de que Lucifer se fuera al infierno, más adelante en un capítulo Flashback se mostrará eso **

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡Embarazada!**

Sabía que debía irse de vuelta al infierno pero aquella petición y aquel beso hicieron replantearse el volver, toda su vida giraba en torno a una cosa el deseo, desde que había llegado a la tierra había sido su lema, pero esta vez era una sensación muy diferente mucho más fuerte, que provoca el estar con su detective se sintiera invencible, pero también sabía que debía protegerla como diera lugar evitar que algo le pasará a ella o a su sobrino.

Debia poner orden en aquella rebelión que se formó por su ausencia para evitar futuros conflictos, decidiendo que por un mes de la tierra se quedaría en el infierno como el señor de las tinieblas y al siguiente estaría con su amada detective, de esa forma intercalaria su vida en el infierno y en la tierra hasta que pudiera hallar una solución permanente a su dilema.

Había llegado hace dos día, como le había prometido cuando se marchó tendrían una cena cuando regresara y también la seguiría ayudando en sus casos y no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando ya estaban juntos otras vez, aunque Lucifer sentía que su compañera le estaba pasando algo,estaba muy pálida y aveces tenía un color verde, no conocía mucho de biología humana pero sabía que eso no era común o normal en ellos, pero también conocía lo testaruda que podía hacer en ciertas ocasiones.

\- ¿Te sientes bien detective? te ves algo palida como enferma - Pregunta el dueño del lux haciendo una acotación a su compañera.

\- Si, es solo que estoy algo mareada - Responde Chloe dando un suspiro algo agitada - tal vez fue algo que comí

\- Dudo que sean los mariscos que cenamos ayer, no creo que me hayan estafado eran de un tipo que me debia un favor - menciona el ángel dando su típica sonrisa mientras seguían su camino.

\- Espera ¿No dijiste que los compraste de forma legal? - cuestiona la oficial Decker frunciendo el ceño recordando que le había dicho que todo había sido legal.

\- Claro que lo fue, él trabaja en la bodega donde los almacenan y le di el dinero para que me los diera - explica Lucifer como realmente había conseguido los mariscos sin entender cuál era la molestia.

\- Lucifer, ese sujeto está robando en su trabajo, hace dinero extra - Alega la madre de Trixi dándole a entender lo que realmente había sucedido.

El ángel se quedó parado un momento sin entender muy bien cuál era el problema de haber comprado de aquella manera, aveces sentía que Chloe era muy recta, no le dio mayor importancia y continuo su camino hasta que vio de que trataba el homicidio, viendo un hombre que estaba dentro de una máquina para moler carne, al cual solo le quedaban las piernas y todo lo demás era carne picada junto con su ropa.

\- Lucifer volviste - Dice la forense abrazando al que consideraba su amigo - ¿Que pasó contigo? ¿Porque desapareciste?

\- Bueno tenía algunos asuntos importantes que atender - contesta el rey del infierno intentando romper el abrazo viendo como Chloe fruncía el ceño - pero ya estoy de vuelta

\- Algunos estaban muy tristes con tu partida - menciona la pelinegra mirando en dirección donde estaba la detective quien al darse cuenta desvía la mirada.

\- Vaya con que así se hacen las albóndigas, creo que no comeré en un largo tiempo - Comenta Lucifer cambiando de tema luego de ver que su partida realmente le había afectado a Chloe.

\- ¿Creen que fue intencional?, no es de extrañar accidentes de trabajo - pregunta Chloe viendo también lo que había quedado del cuerpo quien no aparentaba haber sido asesinado.

\- Las cámaras vieron a un hombre enmascarado empujadolo a la máquina - explica Ella mostrándoles su teléfono donde tenía parte de las grabaciones de la empresa -pobre tipo tuvo una muerte dolorosa

\- Revisa las otras cámaras tal vez encontremos algo más del hombre misterioso, luego hablaremos con los demás ... - órdenes la castaña antes de comenzar a marearse otra vez sin poder terminar su frase.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Chloe? - Pregunta Ella viendo como la detective decker empezaba a tambalearse.

\- Si, es solo que estoy algo mareada - responde la oficial Decker llevando una mano a su frente siendo observada por ambos.

\- No sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa detective no pareces muy sana - siguiere Lucifer preocupado por el estado de salud de su detective que cada vez se veía más débil.

La detective decker no alcanzo a contestar cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron desmayandose en el lugar, Lucifer rápidamente la sujeto tratando de reanimarla, pero al ver que no funcionaba pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla el mismo al hospital, sin esperar a la ambulancia que la forense López llamaba, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando pero era mejor no arriesgarse. La última vez que vio a su detective desmayarse fue cuando la envenenaron y tuvo que viajar al infierno para salvarla.

Aunque ahora no le sería un problema con sus alas de vuelta, pero esperaba que no fuera algo tan grave como aquella vez, conducía a gran velocidad ayudaba mucho el hecho de estar en una patrulla de policía ya que todos los vehículos se hacían un lado, de un momento a otro noto que que la castaña comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

\- ¿Lucifer a donde me llevas? - pregunta Chloe una vez que había despertado en su patrulla sin recordar como llego.

\- Al hospital claramente no estás nada bien de salud - responde con simpleza el dueño del Lux siguiendo su camino.

\- No puedo ir al hospital - Dice la castaña tratando de evitar que Lucifer supiera que era lo que le estaba pasando - es casi fin de mes no tengo dinero para pagarlo

\- De eso no te preocupes detective, yo lo pagaré, mejor aún te conseguiré una habitación privada para los dos - menciona el diablo con su típico tono de doble sentido.

\- Estoy embarazada - manifiesta la madre de Trixi viendo como Lucifer frena el auto estaba segura que se lo iba a tomar muy diferente a los demás hombres.

\- ¿Es mío? - pregunta mas para sí mismo que para ella, antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo de parte de la detective - por el averno los golpes duelen más siendo mortal

\- ¡Que clase de pregunta esa esa Lucifer! - grita molesta la oficial Decker abriendo la puerta del Ángel - bájate del auto Lucifer

\- Detective - Susurra aún impactado por aquella revelación y más por el comportamiento de la castaña -Se que sonó mal pero no es lo que piensas

\- Samael quiero que bajes de una vez - Alega aún molesta Chloe quien fruncía el ceño ordenandole salir - no necesito que me ayudes puedo valerme por mí misma

Lucifer miro como el vehículo rápidamente comenzaba alejarse, sabía que necesitaba ayuda para entender mejor el panorama que ahora tenía, aunque su mayor problema era que no sabía cómo llegar a la casa de su sobrino desde la dirección en donde se encontraba.

\- Mejor llamo Amenadiel para que me recoja - Dice el rey del infierno suspirando sacando su celular necesitaba consejos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ser mejor padre**

Luego de que su hermano no respondiera sus llamadas decidió caminar, después de todo era lo mejor ahora debió pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas con la detective, además del asunto que ahora sería padre y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Hasta que un auto deportivo de color rojo paro a su lado, era de una hermosa rubia en otros tiempos no habría duda en seducirla pero ahora era diferente, ahora la detective decker sentía afecto por el y esperaban un hijo juntos. Pero necesitaba llegar con su terapeuta por lo que uso su encanto para que lo llevará a la casa de su sobrino

-¿Lucy? - dice el ángel moreno al abrir la puerta encontrándose con su hermano en la puerta - Pensé que estabas en el infierno, Chloe me contó lo que hiciste -

\- Pues si, regrese pero solo por un mes, luego volveré a ese agujero - menciona el pelinegro remarcando la última palabra entrando a la casa.

\- Y¿la rebelión? - cuestiona el primogénito de Dios queriendo saber que había pasado con los demonios.

\- Pues recibieron su castigo,Vlad Draculea me dio una gran idea - contesta Lucifer con una sonrisa mientras su hermano ya se imaginaba que era lo que había pasado - fueron empalados por unas tres semanas, como ejemplo -

\- ¿Al igual que Dromus? - pregunta por aquel demonio responsable del secuestro de su hijo.

\- El buen Dromus recibió un castigo diferente, está encerrado esperando que Maze le imparta su castigo - explica el rey del infierno dando un suspiro compartir con Chloe lo había hecho más blando - ella quiso hacerlo y francamente es lo mejor -

\- Supongo que no vienes a contar eso - Dice Amenadiel viendo como su hermano se había quedado callado un momento.

\- Cierto, ¿no está linda en casa? - pregunta el portador de luz volviendo a su típica sonrisa mirando a dentro de la casa por todos lados - fui a su consulta ayer pero no estaba -

\- No ella está cuidando a Charlie por unos meses - responde el moreno caminando hacia una pequeña repisa donde habían algunas botellas y vasos - está así desde lo que pasó con los demonios -

Su hermano le ofreció una copa de whisky escocés, Lucifer bebió viendo como la doctora Linda entraba a la casa junto a su sobrino siendo recibidos por el ángel moreno, el señor del infierno observaba la escena pensando si la detective y el podrían llegar a ser como ellos una pareja feliz. Pero mientras más miraba aquel cuadro familiar más deseos tenía de ser padre aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ese sentimiento comenzaba a crecer poco a poco dentro de él.

\- Lucifer a que se debe tu visita espero que vengas a ver si tu sobrino - Menciona la mujer rubia viendo la presencia de Lucifer era raro verlo por su casa.

\- No, tengo un predicamento que me gustaría discutir contigo - contesta el ángel caído buscando un sillón donde sentarse.

\- Pues dime - Responde la rubia dejando a su hijo con su padre y colocando una silla cerca de donde estaba su paciente.

\- La detective ...quiero decir Chloe está embarazada - revela Lucifer sorprendiendo a Linda y a su hermano.

\- Pero ¿eso como paso? - pregunta su terapeuta quien había escuchado que para un ángel en su estado normal no podían concebir.

\- Tal vez porque ella me hace vulnerables o porque es un milagro de mi padre o ambas, tú decides cual, no importa mucho - responde el rey del infierno sin mucha importancia ya que no importaba que fuera el bebé ya estaba.

\- Y ¿eso como te hace sentir? - pregunta nuevamente la doctora Linda explorando más aquel lado desconocido de su amigo.

\- No lo se es algo nuevo para mi, no soy muy fan de esos engendros excepto por mi sobrino y la niña de la detective - menciona Lucifer dando un suspiro era la verdad cada vez más apreciaba a Trixi.

\- Tal vez te sentirás así por no ver tenido una buena experiencia con tu padre y piensas que no serás un buen padre - Dice la doctora viendo como Lucifer tenía la misma cara que pone cuando se le ocurre una cosa diferente a la que ella decía.

\- De hecho esta es una oportunidad para superar a mi padre estando con mi hijo - comenta el dueño del Lux parándose de su asiento para luego salir de la casa despidiéndose con la mano de todos.

La doctora simplemente suspiro resignada volviendo a sentarse, al menos la idea que se le había ocurrido no era tan descabellada como en otras ocasiones, Lucifer decidió primero volver a el Lux para cambiarse de ropa después de todo quería estar presentable para disculparse, luego de bañarse y cambiar su vestuario fue a la casa de la detective, entrando con una llave que había conseguido previamente aunque sin autorización.

No había rastro de ninguna de su detective ni de la pequeña mocosa hiperactiva, aunque solo había un plato de comida en la mesa lo que indicaba que la mujer se encontraba sola, siguió caminando cuando por la escalera volvió a encontrarse con la misma escena que la primera vez que había entrado sin anunciarse con Chloe Decker solo estando con toalla.

\- Lucifer ¿que haces aquí? - cuestiona la castaña mientras la toalla sea cae al suelo quedando desnuda.

\- Detective no tengas vergüenza, esa noche vi mucho más que ahora - comenta Lucifer sonriendo mientras se acerca más a ella sin poder dejar de mirarla.

\- Quieres que vuelve a dispararte en la pierna otra vez - amenaza la detective molesta tomando su arma apuntando a la misma pierna que la primera vez, mientras se coloca de nuevo su toalla.

\- Que intensidad casi tan fogosa como la noche que me fui - Continua bromando el rey demonio sabiendo que ella era muy capaz de efectuar su amenaza.

\- Estás tentandome que haces aquí - Alega fastidiada Chloe que Lucifer la mirada de aquella forma tan lujuriosa -aún estoy molesta por lo de hace un rato -

\- Solo viene porque, es difícil para mi - Dice Lucifer bajando su mirada al igual que aquel tono burlón había desparecido - esto de las cosas humanas no se como resultarán, si seré un buena padre -

\- ¿Eso te preocupa? - pregunta la detective viendo que aquel tema realmente le afectaba lo notaba en su mirada.

\- No soy como Amanediel. No se si pueda ser un buen padre - menciona el pelinegro con sinceridad cambiando a su rostro demoníaco - Como puedo darle un mejor ejemplo siendo el diablo la encarnación del mal -

\- Eres mucho más que el diablo, eres un ángel el portador de luz - comenta Chloe abrazándolo ya se había acostumbrado aquel rostro demoníaco y ya no le daba miedo como antes - todo saldrá bien -

\- Eso espero Chloe - Susurra Lucifer volviendo a su rostro humano provocando que la detective sonriera al escuchar su nombre que solo usaba en ciertos momentos íntimos y aquel era uno de ellos.

Ambos continuaron abrazados hasta la puerta de la entrada se abrió viendo al detective Espinoza y la pequeña Trixi entrar a la casa, la oficial Decker y el ángel se sorprendieron de lo repentino que había sido quedando en la misma posición abrazados, siendo observados por ambos aunque Dan miraba con enfado la escena.

* * *

**Nota final** : Lo que Lucifer no menciono era que además de ser empalados luego los quemó y les corto las cabezas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Por el momento aún no tengo definido que será el hijo de Lucifer y Chloe así que pueden comentar que les gustaría niño o niña o ambas y el nombre que mas les gustaría más para el bebé **

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Decir la verdad**

Ambos continuaron abrazados hasta la puerta de la entrada se abrió viendo al detective Espinoza y la pequeña Trixie entrar a la casa, la oficial Decker y el ángel se sorprendieron de lo repentino que había sido quedando en la misma posición abrazados, siendo observados por ambos aunque Dan miraba con enfado la escena, mientras que la pequeña Espinoza miraba divertida la situación queriendo unirse también a ellos pero antes de poder ir su padre la detuvo.

\- Trixie ve a tu cuarto - ordena Dan con tomo autoritario el cual entendió su hija quién corrió hacia su habitación.

\- Dan creí que vendrían más tarde a dejar a Trixie - comienza hablar Chloe separándose un poco de Lucifer viendo que su ex no decía nada - se lo que piensas pero no es lo que parece

\- Has estado melancólica todo un mes porque este estúpido se fue acostarse con cuánta mujer se le cruzará - Alega el detective Espinoza apuntando en la dirección donde estaba Lucifer.

\- Lo se Dan pero no fue como tú crías - menciona la castaña acercándose a Dan intentando calmarlo y evitar un pelea innecesaria.

\- Nuestro matrimonio se destruyó porque decías con tenía tiempo para ustedes pero a este bastardo le perdonas una y otra vez - grita molesto el padre de Trixie dando sus razones del porque están enojado.

\- Baja la voz Dan, Trixie está en el otro cuarto y no quiero que se asuste - Sugiere la detective decker al ver que su compañero de trabajo seguía elevando su tono.

\- Lo que me molesta es que sufres por el y no ves lo malo que puede ser que - vocifera molesto apuntando con su dedo al hombro de Chloe.

\- Daniel creo que debes calmarte - dice Lucifer viendo que las cosas estaba saliendo de control molesto por la forma que le hablaba a su detective.

\- Estoy hablando con mi ex esposa la madre de mi hija - aclara ex de Chloe fijando su mirada ahora en el dueño del Lux mostrando su cara de molestia.

\- No, estás hablando con la madre de mi futuro bebé pero eso debes tener más respeto - Declara el Rey del infierno, Chloe conocía muy bien a Lucifer y juraba que sus ojos casi se vuelven rojos por un segundo lo que indicaba su real molestia.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes Chloe Decker hubiera besado en ese momento a Lucifer por haberla defendido tan magistralmente, pero Dan había pasado por muchas cosas y entendida su molestia, por lo cual la castaña se limitó a suspirar apenas era la 1 de la tarde definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.

Luego que su exesposo se fuera molesto de su casa y de haberle explicado las cosas a su hija de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia, la cuál tomo con mucha alegría y para la detective Decker era un peso menos lo importante era que su hija se lo tomara bien. Tuvo que regresar junto con Lucifer al cuartel de policía aún tenían que seguir investigando su nuevo caso y esperaba que Ella tuviera alguna pista, cuando llegó noto que había un escritorio junto al suyo.

\- Y ¿Este escritorio? - cuestiona Chloe mirando el mueble para luego mirar para todos lados esperando un respuesta.

\- Pues mío detective ahora debo estar más que nunca a tu lado - contesta Lucifer con una sonrisa viendo como la castaña frunce el ceño.

\- Te acostaste con la nueva teniente por esto - Dice la detective decker molesta siendo lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

\- Me onfende detective - manifiesta el señor del infierno mostrando su cara más inocente tocando su pecho - le pague 100 mil dólares por el

\- Lucifer no era necesario que hicieras eso - comenta la madre de Trixie sorprendida por aquel gesto y de la cantidad de dinero que había usado -si querías estar conmigo solo debías poner una silla como siempre

\- Pero una silla no sería tan cómoda y ahora tenemos espacio - declara el ángel caído sentándose en su nuevo escritorio vacío - aún espero que me den mi propio computador eso dijo la teniente

\- Al menos sabemos que no debemos confiar en la nueva teniente porque es sobornable - afirma una voz detrás de Chloe la cual se gira de inmediato.

\- Dan - Susurra sorprendida la castaña quien no se esperaba que su ex pareja apareciera tan pronto.

\- Solo quería pedirte perdón fui demasiado duro contigo y no soy quien para dar consejos de cómo llevar sus vidas - aclara el detective Espinoza sintiéndose culpable por la forma que había tratado a la que alguna vez fue su mujer.

\- Disculpas aceptadas detective inútil - Dice Lucifer siendo observado por ambos detectives con caras incrédulas.

\- Hablaba con Chloe - responde Dan aclarando el mal entendido señalando a la castaña.

\- Oh bueno un error común, saben voy por café - manifiesta el dueño del Lux dándose cuenta de su equivocación saliendo de la escena.

Lucifer miro por un momento como ambos reían para luego abrazarse sin entender que era aquel fuego que sentía en su interior, acaso eran celoso, no hace mucho que entendió que el no podía tener celos y menos del detective inútil, además sabía que solo eran amigos desde hace mucho que compartían aquella niña amente del chocolate, además de que Dan aún mantenía amor por Charlotte que Lucifer esperaba que fuera la original no la que fue alguna vez el contenedor de su madre y Chloe ya le había confesado su amor hace un tiempo.

Aunque Dan se sentía más aliviado necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que estaba pasando, siempre supo que aquella amistad entre Lucifer y su ex mujer era algo más allá pero no esperaba que ambos llegarán tan lejos y que Chloe no le contara que estaba embarazada, camino un poco y llego al laboratorio donde Ella López estaba viendo algunos vídeos de cámara de seguridad que seguramente eran del nuevo caso que Chloe le había mencionado.

\- ¿Supiste lo que sucedió? - pregunta Dan entrando donde la alegre forense se encontraba para informarle la nueva noticia.

\- Por fin vamos a celebrar los cumpleaños de la compañeros en el cuartel, porque mi abuelita prepara unos pasteles delicioso - contesta Ella empezando a divagar e imaginándose una gran fiesta.

\- No Ella, que Chloe está esperando un hijo de Lucifer - aclara el detective sorprendiendo a su amiga que no se esperaba aquella revelación.

\- No puede ser por fin ocurrió - Susurra la forense impactada para luego darse cuenta de algo más -eso significa que están viviendo en pecado

\- ¿Alguien dijo pecado? - pregunta Lucifer entrando frotando sus mano con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

\- Lucifer amigo felicidades por la futura bendición - dice Ella abrazando a su amigo una vez que ya estaba adentro felicitándolo por su futuro bebé - sé que dije que un bebé entre Pierce y Chloe serían genial pero eso fue antes que supiera que era malo

\- Pequeña López ¿cuántas veces me abrazaras el día de hoy? - cuestiona el pelinegro intentando romper nuevamente su abrazo ignorando cualquier comentario.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí? - inquiere el padre de Trixie curioso al no ver a Chloe con el.

\- La detective quería saber si había algún avance sobre alguna pista y me mandó a preguntar - conteste Lucifer una vez que la forense finalmente había dejado de mostrar su afecto.

\- Si encontré un auto que salió de la fábrica pronto les daré la matrícula y la información del dueño - Informa la forense mostrando un CD que tenía algunas grabaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Como a superado las expectativas este fic ya tiene un enemigo final que se revelará en el capítulo 11 y prosupuestado hasta el capítulo 18 aunque ese número puede aumentar**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 :Buscando pistas **

Mientras Ella buscaba la información del automóvil que se había visto en la grabaciónes de las cámaras de seguridad Chloe Decker decidió que debía buscar más antecedentes del fallecido, por lo que se dirigió hablar con la viuda, mientras conducía podía observar que Lucifer se vía más animado de lo normal no sabía si era por la noticia de que iba hacer padre o por trabajar de nuevo después de pasar un mes en el infierno.

\- No te parece fantástico detective una vez más juntos resolviendo un caso - comenta Lucifer con su típica sonrisa mientras se dirigían a su destino.

\- No lo llamaría fantástico, por respeto a la víctima y su familia - responde Chloe sin mirar llamando su atención por su comportamiento.

\- Cierto -

Lucifer agachó la cabeza desde que se enteró que la detective estaba embarazada encontraba que estaba mucho más gruñona y terca de lo normal, pero esta vez consideraba que estaba en lo correcto debía ser más profesional y respetar al muerto aunque estuviera muerto y el supiera que dicha persona ya estaba en otro lugar, tras unos minutos ambos llegaron a su destino una casa en la parte norte de la ciudad.

\- Hola señora redfield somos de la policía de Los Ángeles - Dice la oficial una vez que la puerta se abre mostrando su placa.

\- ¿Encontraron al asesino de mi esposo? - pregunta la mujer esperanzada de que así fuera al ver a los oficiales.

\- No podemos hablar de eso aún - Niega con la cabeza la detective matando las esperanzas de la mujer- necesitamos saber algunas cosas sobre su esposo, si ¿tenía problemas con alguien?

\- No, el era un buen hombre,cambio mucho desde que salió de la clínica - responde la mujer viendo como Lucifer y Chloe se miraban luego de aquella respuesta.

\- ¿Clínica? ¿Acaso estuvo enfermo? - cuestiona Lucifer sin entender a que era lo que se refería.

\- Jackson era dueño de un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad, siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres, drogas y alcohol - explica Alice la historia de su marido mientras Lucifer escucha atento.

\- Me recuerda a mi es como resolver mi propio homicidio - Susurra Lucifer emocionado acercándose al oído de Chloe quien no piensa igual.

\- Silencio Lucifer, además no es momento de bromas olvidas que espero un hijo tuyo - Alega la detective decker también hablando en voz baja molesta por aquel comentario.

\- El llegó muy mala y yo era su enfermera lo cuide en su rehabilitación - sigue relatando la mujer su historia siendo escuchada por ambos - nos enamoramos dentro

\- Señora le prometo que lleváramos justicia a su esposo y castigarémos al culpable - declara el ángel tomando de la mano a la viuda con mucha determinación.

\- Lucifer el no eres tú, deja de proyectarte en el caso - Dice la castaña molesta separándolos no sabía si era por las hormonas pero sentía celos.

Luego de aquella corta conversación Lucifer y Chloe volvieron a la estación con la única información que la víctima era muy parecido a Lucifer cosa que no ayudaba mucho ya que Chloe no iba a volver a entrevistar las ex de nadie más, suficiente había tenido cuando lo hizo para el diablo. Mientras que Lucifer antes de llegar a su nuevo escritorio se dio la vuelta y se fue del cuartel de policía sin que Chloe se diera cuenta.

La detective miro hacia todos lados sin poder encontrar a su compañero desde que regresaron se había comparado de manera muy extraña y viniendo eso del diablo era mucho, frunció el ceño esperando que no estuviera encamandose con ninguna mujer...o hombre con Lucifer cualquier cosa era posible, siguió archivando algunos papeles hasta que vio por las escaleras a Amenadiel que saludaba a Dan para luego seguir su camino hacia su escritorio, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de conversar con el y mucho menos ahora que sabía la verdad.

\- Amenadiel, ¿buscas a Lucifer? - pregunta Chloe dejando los papeles que tenía para mirar a su...¿cuñado?.

\- No, de hecho te buscaba a ti, Linda quiere que cenemos está noche juntos - responde el primer ángel mirando a la humana esperando una respuesta favorable.

\- ¿Con Lucifer? - cuestiona la castaña confundida eran amigos aunque nunca tan cercanos para un evento como este.

\- Si, mientras no tengas problema con ello - contesta el moreno sabiendo que debía ir por Chloe primero antes que por su terco hermano - no quise ir con mi hermano tu sabes no le gustan estas cosas

\- No tengo problema, además convencere a Lucifer de ir no te preocupes - asegura la detective con una sonrisa después de todo pronto serían familia.

\- Gracias nos vemos en a casa de Linda a las 9 - menciona Amenadiel dándose vuelta para irse cuando escucho algo más

\- Por cierto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dice la madre de Trixie esperando que el moreno pudiera responder una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo.

\- Claro -

\- Tu padre ¿está deacuerdo con esto de que ustedes tengan hijos?, no quiero que nada malo le pase al bebé o a Lucifer - pregunta Chloe preocupada desde de todo no solo había investigado a Lucifer sino a Dios y sabía lo que era capaz.

\- Nada pasará además Lucifer no puede hacer algo peor que intentar derrocar a nuestro padre - asegura el ángel moreno confiado de que su padre estaba orgulloso de ambos hermanos por sus acciones en la tierra - y su mayor castigo fue ir al infierno y la prohibición de ir al cielo

\- Supongo que tienes razón - menciona más tranquila la detective que nada les pasaría a su bebé o a su amor.

\- Además contigo mi hermano a cambiado para bien, ya no es aquel ángel que quiso apoderarse del cielo - comenta Amenadiel antes de marcharse lo que el creí acerca de aquella relación.

Chloe sonrió al saber lo que ella creía que Lucifer no era un ser malvado sino que había cambiado para bien, siguió archivando sus papeles hasta que media hora cerca de las 5 de la tarde llegó Lucifer sin decir nada acerca en donde había ido. Aunque no le costó mucho convencer al diablo de ir aquella cena simplemente lo obligó a ir y Lucifer no tuvo opción de replicar nada.

Mientras cenaban la detective pudo notar que la demonio morena no se encontraba en la mesa sabía que se había mudado con Linda hace meses, sabía que no podía estar en alguna misión de caza recompensas porque la había visto hace dos días en el Lux cuando Lucifer regreso del infierno.

-¿Maze no vendrá a comer con nosotros? - pregunta Chloe extrañada por la ausencia de la particular demonio.

\- En realidad no a venido a casa desde hace dos días, suele ser así - responde la terapeuta restándole importancia sabiendo lo especial que pudiera ser su amiga.

\- De hecho ella está en el infierno, se quedará dos semanas custodiando que nada este fuera de lugar - menciona de lo más normal Lucifer mientras sigue comiendo sorprendiendo a ambas mujer.

-¿Crees que estará bien? - cuestiona la oficina de policía preocupado de lo que le pudiera pasar a la morena.

\- No me preocupa Maze sino de los pobres demonios, en el infierno ella se desatará como no tienen idea - responde Lucifer con una sonrisa que muchos interpretaron como siniestra pensando en todo lo que la demonio pudiera hacer.

\- Se que es muy pronto pero ¿no han pensado en un nombre para el bebé? - Pregunta Linda cambiando de tema viendo como Chloe negaba con la cabeza.

\- Yo si, Demian o Carri - responde el rey del infierno con su típica sonrisa alzando su copa.

\- ¿Y porque esos nombres? - inquiere la rubia quien entendía el porqué del primer nombre pero no del segundo.

\- Simple doctora todos los humanos asocian el nombre de Demian con demonios que mejor nombre y me gustó la película Carrie la chica era hija del diablo -

La madre de Trixie suspiro deseaba en ese momento poder tomar algo, Lucifer cada vez se estaba tomando más en broma el asunto del bebé y solo había pasado un día no quería imaginar cómo serían los siguientes meses juntos o peor en los meses en los que el diablo no estuviera presente con ella.


	5. Chapter 5: Nada es lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:Nada es lo que parece **

Flashback

Recordaba esa noche perfectamente Lucifer le sonrió y dijo que volvería en un mes, por la misma ventana por la que se iba a ir, que lo esperara, no sabía si se refería a que no lo olvidara o más bien era en el sentido romántico no buscará a otro, claro que habían tenido relaciones pero para alguien como Lucifer no significaba mucho, al menos eso creyó la detective por esa razón no estaba segura de si le contaría que estaba embarazada no sabia de qué manera el podría reaccionar.

Ahora se encontraba en el penthause esperando a Lucifer, miro alrededor todo se encontraba tal cual como la última vez, pensó que sería Maze quien se encargó de mantener las cosas limpias y lo más importante el club funcionando, ya que sin la presencia del Rey del infierno no sabía quién administraba el lugar, había ido algunas noches para verificar que todo estuviera bien, ya que el Lux siempre fue importante para Lucifer, prácticamente su hogar.

\- Decker ¿Que haces aquí? - Cuestiona la morena viendo como la detective se gira sorprendida.

\- Maze me asustaste, espero a Lucifer - responde Chloe tocándose el pecho sintiendo si corazón latir con fuerza.

\- No se supone ¿Que Lucifer se había ido al infierno para siempre? - pregunta la demonio frunciendo el ceño molesta con su rey por no informarle - eso me dijo Linda el muy imbécil no me dijo nada

\- El me dijo antes de irse que volvería en un mes y que lo esperara en este mismo lugar a esta horas - contesta la detective recordando lo que el diablo le había prometido.

\- Entonces no te preocupes el siempre cumple con sus promesas - dice Mazeeken restándole importancia a las preocupaciones de la humana.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que le pase algo sobre todo con los demonios que se revelaron - menciona la madre de Trixie el miedo que le había surgido hace unos días.

\- Descuida Decker, Lucifer en el infierno es 10 veces más fuerte que en la tierra, es invencible - asegura la demonio observando lo preocupada que se encontraba la mujer.

\- Al fin tendremos acción Demonio, policía, demonio -

Ambas mujer escucharon aquella broma de doble sentido, Chloe sonrió al darse cuente, giro y vio en la ventana antes que Lucifer escondiera sus alas mostrando su típica sonrisa, Maze simplemente suspiro y saco sus navajas

\- Ves el idiota regreso - menciona la morena moviendo sus navajas infernales lista para atacar.

\- Lucifer - Susurra Chloe muy feliz al ver que Lucifer si había regresado sano y salvo.

\- Y detective ¿pudiste resolver casos sin mi? - pregunta el diablo acercándose donde se encontraba la mujer para tomarla del mentón mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Claro que pude, es más creo no te necesito - responde bromeando la oficial Decker desviando la mirada de los ojos de Lucifer.

\- Vamos cenar, deja hablar algo con Maze antes - manifiesta el rey del infierno para luego dirigirse a la demonio la cual se la lleva a la otra esquina de la habitación - tu puedes colocar las cosas ya sabes dónde está todo

Fin del Flashback

Lucifer Morningstar no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en su cama la música del Lux ya se ha la pagado pero eso nunca le impidió dormir, pero todo era muy diferente desde que regreso del infierno, más después de que Chloe le revelará que serían padres, el no era del tipo de personas que se comprometía con otra, incluso con Eva le pareció una palabra muy lejana a pesar de que podía ser lo más liberar posible con la primera mujer.

Pero ahora las palabras de su doctora se venían a su cabeza, que el había intentado con la detective establecer una relación pero esto era muy diferente, un bebé era algo que nunca imaginó tener más porque los ángeles no pueden engendrar y el nunca perdió sus poderes a diferencia de su hermano Amenadiel como para algún día haber concebido un niño.

Pero no había marcha atrás además aquella idea cada vez le parecía mejor, sería explorar una nueva faceta de su vida en la tierra, no tan excitante como averiguar los límites de su mortalidad aún así era interesante saber cómo sería su futuro heredero si sería como el o como la detective o una mezcla de ambos. Al día siguiente Lucifer fue muy temprano al cuartel de policía aunque por lo general lo hacía después del mediodía necesitaba estar cerca de ella y de su futuro bebé.

\- Detective creo que no deberías seguir con este caso - sugiere Lucifer preocupado por qué algo le llegará a pasar a ella o a su bebé.

\- Lucifer tranquilo, cuando estuve embarazada de Trixie trabaje hasta los 5 meses como policía - menciona Chloe para tranquilizar a su compañero que aveces para ella era muy exagerado.

\- Aún así deberias dejar esto al detective inútil y yo - propone el diablo como una alternativa a que no tuviera misiones de campo.

\- Pero Dan no tiene autorización para tomar este caso - aclara la castaña confundida de lo que Lucifer quería hacer.

\- De eso no te preocupes el inútil puede tomar el caso - menciona Lucifer con su sonrisa de satisfacción de haber realizado lo que deseaba.

\- Espera, ¿Que?, Pero la teniente no puede hacer eso, solo el comisionado de policía de Los Ángeles - Dice la madre de Trixie sorprendida de lo que decía y temiendo que haya hecho alguna imprudencia.

\- Hablé con el, sus hijos van constantemente al Lux y cambio de ese favor le dije nada les pasaría y que no dejaría que los paparazzi los vieran ebrios - explica el rey de infierno lo que había hecho cuando había desaparecido el día anterior.

\- Lucifer deja de hacer esa cosas - menciona Chloe llevando sus manos a su cara por las cosas que Lucifer estaba haciendo - y ahora vamos ver a la fábrica si encontramos más pistas

La detective y el diablo condujeron hacia la fabrica luego de enterarse de que el auto del vídeo era en realidad de la víctima, que aparentemente fue usado para escapar y luego abandonado kilómetros de distancia sin ninguna huella que pudieran usar, Chloe estaba molesta aquel asesino había planificado muy bien todo para no robar nada, todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un lío personal.

Fue gracias a la intromisión de Lucifer que encontraron una nueva pista, ya que buscando en el escritorio de Jack encontró algunas botellas de ron y queriendo beber un poco descubrió que estaban vacías y lo que en realidad contenían eran unas fotografías. En las cuales se le veía al difunto con otra mujer besándose, las fotos eran tomadas desde lejos con lo que creyó era una cámara profesional.

\- Al parecer no era tan bueno como lo imaginaba su esposa - comenta el pelinegro luego de dejar la fotografía tal vez no eran iguales desde de todo o si.

\- Está mujer parece que es la secretaria del dueño - declara segura Chloe recordando haberla visto cuando llego a la escena del crimen.

\- Será casada, algún marido vengativo - Dice Lucifer como una teoria de lo que al parecer había ocurrido.

\- Es evidencia circunstancial Lucifer esto no lo liga al asesinato, solo que Jack engañaba su esposa - menciona la castaña aún insegura de la teoría de su compañero aún necesitaba más pruebas para culpar alguien.

\- Entonces ¿Hablemos con el esposo para ver dónde estaba? - sugiere el ángel caído como un nuevo plan de acción para buscar pistas.

\- Mejor con esta mujer primero - manifiesta Chloe Decker necesitaba hablar con la mujer antes de dañar más personas.

Amenadiel caminaba de regreso a casa luego de estar trotando durante la tarde, hasta que pudo ver que su hermana se encontraba en una esquina, frunció el ceño sin entender el porqué de su presencia, se suponía que ella no volvería a buscar a su hijo otra vez y sino era su primogénito no había otro motivo por el cual estar en la tierra.

\- Remi ¿Que haces aquí? - cuestiona Amenadiel frunciendo el ceño con voz autoritaria demandando saber que pasaba.

\- Es por el hijo de Lucifer, traerá la destrucción a la tierra y la ciudad de plata debe morir - Declara la morena sorprendiendo a su hermano por aquella revelación.

* * *

**Nota fina**l: La profecía también se aplicará al bebé porque el mal será liberado como el hijo de Lucifer como el anticristo ( no es que lo sea sino que muchos temerán que si)


	6. Chapter 6: Ese bebé es una amenaza

Disclaimer:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

**Los Ángeles hermanos de Lucifer ¿son mismos que en la Biblia? Porque solo Amenadiel es parte de comic, si alguien pudiera confirmar eso para los próximos capítulos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Ese bebé es una amenaza**

Amenadiel caminaba de regreso a casa luego de estar trotando durante la tarde, hasta que pudo ver que su hermana se encontraba en una esquina, frunció el ceño sin entender el porqué de su presencia, se suponía que ella no volvería a buscar a su hijo otra vez y sino era su primogénito no había otro motivo por el cual estar en la tierra.

\- Remi ¿Que haces aquí? - cuestiona Amenadiel frunciendo el ceño con voz autoritaria demandando saber que pasaba.

\- Es por el hijo de Lucifer, su poder será más grande que el de Lucifer o el tuyo - Revela Remiel sorprendiendo a su hermano por aquella revelación.

\- ¿Que? y ¿Cómo lo saben? - pregunta el moreno sin entender cómo sabría que tan fuerte sería el hijo de su hermano.

\- Sentimos su fuerza pero nuestro padre nos lo a confirmado - contesta el ángel como se había enterado de la existencia de aquel nuevo ser celestial - y es una amenaza

\- ¿Porque creen que es un peligro? - cuestiona la mano derecha de Dios incrédulo de que su futuro sobrino fuera un peligro.

\- Si Lucifer intenta tomar el cielo con dos o más como ese bebé junto con sus demonios, arrasará con todo está vez - Explica Remi los temores que sus hermanos en el cielo tenían del diablo y su descendencia.

\- Lucifer a cambiado, pero si ustedes lastiman a Chloe o al bebé les aseguro que su ira será suficiente para acabar con la ciudad de plata - Advierte molesto Amenadiel lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer si era provocado.

\- Eso dijo Azrael que está del lado de Lucifer - Dice la morena recordando lo que su hermana le había dicho antes de llegar a la tierra - Yo haré lo que tú creas mejor, pero vendrá otro que tal vez si los mate ambos

\- ¡No harán nada!, ¡ustedes no deben decir que es lo mejor para nuestro padre!, ese es mi trabajo - Grita el padre de Charlie mostrando su autoridad para dejar claro su posición.

\- Lo se hermano por eso vine advertirte de lo que está por venir - menciona su hermana antes de irse volando de vuelta a la ciudad de plata para también enviar el mensaje de Amenadiel.

El ángel moreno estaba molesto no solo por lo que le pudiera pasar a su sobrino sino también que pasaría si sus hermanos consideraban a Charlie una amenaza, también intentarían elimínarlo, el no dejaría que eso sucediera desde el principio de los tiempos fue el mensajero de su padre y el era el único capacitado para saber qué era lo mejor para el.

No había tenido éxito encontrando a la secretaria, según le habían dicho no fue a trabajar ese día y no contestaba su número de teléfono, Chloe iba proponer ir a la casa de mujer, pero antes de hacerlo fue llamada para regresar al cuartel de policía ya que el jefe del departamento de detectives se retiraba y todos le harían una despedida como su último día.

Había escuchado muchas veces que su padre sería el siguiente en ocupar aquel puesto, pero por si muerte no sucedió. Algo le decía que Lucifer intentaría nominarla ya que el puesto conllevaba más tiempo en oficina y menos en terreno que para su estado sería peligroso, aunque para ser jefe debía tener cierta cantidad de años como detective cosa que ella le faltaba, para Lucifer no sería un problema con toda la influencia que tenía.

\- Si me vuelvo jefa del departamento de detectives juro que te voy a castrar - Amenaza la detective sabiendo las intenciones de su compañero por alejarla del pelinegro.

\- Yo le haría caso amigo se vuelve más terca y agresiva durante el embarazo - menciona Dan acariciándose a Lucifer para darle un consejo recordando como era durante el embarazo de su hija.

\- Y espero que también más fogosa -

\- ¿Enserio?¿Quieres saber cómo es Chloe en la cama durante el embarazo? - cuestiona con mucho desagrado Dan imaginándose a Chloe y Lucifer en la cama.

\- Tienes razón me pareció pervertido incluso a mi, vaya que yo hecho de todo - responde Lucifer quien al igual que el detective Espinoza imaginaba con asco como fue concebida Beatriz.

\- Saben que estoy aquí y puedo oírlo todo par de idiotas, dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera - Alega la castaña viendo el rumbo en el que iba la conversación.

\- Lo lamento detective fue mi error - Dice el rey del infierno apenado sin saber porque desde que había vuelto se sentía diferente.

\- Chloe todos sabemos que tú padre hubiese sido el siguiente en asumir aquel cargo - menciona su exesposo para cambiar la conversación y después de todo era algo que muchos pensaban.

\- Lo se Dan el era un buen policía, pero no por eso yo debo ser la siguiente - comenta Chloe mirando por un momento a Lucifer para que entendiera.

Chloe suspiro con pesadez, aquel caso cada vez le resultaba más complicado habían ido a la casa de la mujer pero no habían encontrado a nadie, solo tenían algunas fotos del difunto con aquella mujer pero no sabían quien podría haberlas sacado, en Chicago existían cientos de paparazzi y detectives privados que podrían haberlas sacado, como para saber quién se las dio a Jack tampoco creía que su esposa supiera que le eran infiel.

Las cosas se complicaron más cuando algunos oficiales le informaron que habían encontrado a la mujer que buscaban con una herida de bala en la cabeza en un callejón al centro de la ciudad, sintió ganas de vomitar no sabía si por el embarazo o por lo sucedió pero se sentía terrible y por un momento sintió deseos de castigar al culpable, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir eso lo atribuyó a su bebé que eventualmente sería como Lucifer.

\- Deberías dejar que Dan y yo sigamos investigan esto - menciona el ángel caído una vez que su compañera había regresado del baño.

\- Bien lo harán, me informaron que encontrón muerta a la secretaria que buscábamos en un callejón - responde con resignación la castaña la cual en ese momento se sentía indispuesta para actuar.

\- Entonces si debemos hablar con el esposo - Dice el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño molesto por lo que pasaba había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla.

\- Si, por favor protege a Dan, no hagas ninguna imprudencia - súplica Chloe sabiendo lo impulsivo que era el diablo pero que sin ella nada le pasaría a el - no quiero que Trixie sufra

\- Yo prometo que nada le pasará al detective inútil y tu prometes que al volver serás mi novia - Propone el hijo de Dios tomando por sorpresa a la mujer quien no lo esperaba.

\- Lucifer deja de bromear esto es algo serio - recrimina la detective sintiendo que Lucifer lo tomaba todo como una broma.

\- Esto también es serio detective, tú sabes que no miento nunca - declara Lucifer acercándose a ella viéndola a los ojos para mostrarle que hablaba muy enserio.

\- Bien, si Dan vuelva sin un solo rasguño y al volver seré tu novia oficial - contesta la castaña levemente ruborizada olvidando por un momento donde se encontraba.

\- Has hecho un trato con el diablo - dice el dueño del Lux extendiendo su mano como señal de cierra de su acuerdo verbal.

\- Aún buscas una frase para finalizar conversaciones - menciona Chloe dando su mano también recordando como Lucifer buscaba alguna frase luego de aquel caso de su actor favorito.

* * *

**Nota final:** Chloe obtendrá por momentos ciertos poderes de Lucifer al igual que el deseo de castigar pecadores


	7. Chapter 7: Cuidando al detective inútil

**Disclaimer**:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

**Azrael puede presentarse frente a personas que han estado al borde de la muerte, como Chloe que lo estuvo cuando fue envenenada **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cuidando al detective inútil**

Lucifer y Dan iban rumbo a la casa de la secretaria a interrogar a su esposo, Dan miraba de reojo al dueño del Lux quien parecía entre aburrido y distraído, desde hace unas horas tenía un duda y quería saber, que mejor que aquella situación sin Chloe para poder conversar de una manera más libre, Lucifer solo pensaba en como mantener a salvo a su Detective tenía un presentimiento de que lago le pudiera pasar después de todo había sufrido variados accidentes desde que la conoció y pronto debería volver al infierno dejándola sola por un tiempo

**\- **Oye amigo, supongo que ¿no te irás de nuevo? menos ahora que Chloe se encuentra embarazada - Pregunta Dan preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su exmujer.

\- Tengo asuntos importantes que atender en un tiempo más - contesta con fastidio Lucifer sabiendo lo incomoda que se volvería la conversación

\- ¿Te irás otra vez? - cuestiona el detective Espinoza por la respuesta que le había dado su compañero.

\- Sino fuera importante no me iría Daniel, además necesito que la cuides - contesta el diablo confiandole la seguridad de su detective y bebé.

\- Tú cuidaste a Trixie cuando eso idiotas entraron al Lux, yo haré lo mismo ahora - asegura el padre de Trixie quien aún tenía una cuenta por pagar al dueño del Lux.

\- Otra vez se volvió un momento incómodo - informa Lucifer viendo que una vez más se había formado un extraño ambiente entre ambos.

\- Bueno amigo creo que ahora seremos familia estaremos más cerca que nunca - declara Dan antes de reir un poco aunque Lucifer creyó que tal vez la idea no fuera tan mala.

Chloe había vuelto a su casa no se sentía muy bien y nada más tenía que hacer en el cuartel de policía, aún tenía aquella sensación, aquel deseo de castigar el culpable, esperaba que solo eso le hiciera sentir su bebé y no todas esas locas habilidades que poseía Lucifer, tampoco quería conocer los oscuros deseos de las personas. De pronto pudo sentir una corriente de aire y las ventanas de su casa se abrieron de golpe.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda sin entender el motivo, lo único que pudo percibir era que no se encontraba sola, hasta que vio una figura oscura alada, aún en la oscuridad pudo determinar por la figura que no se trataba de Lucifer o Amenadiel sino de aquel más, pensó que podría ser otro hermano había escuchado que tenía más, pero no entendía porque ir con ella.

\- Hola Chloe Decker - saluda Azrael escondiendo sus alas mostrándose a Chloe.

-¿Quien eres tú?, ¿Eres hermana de Lucifer? - pregunta la castaña temerosa por la presencia de aquella muchacha sin saber quién podría ser.

\- Si soy su hermana, me llamo Azrael el ángel de la muerte - contesta amigablemente presentándose ante la detective extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿El ángel de la muerte? Eso significa ¿que vienes por mi o por mi bebé? - cuestiona Chloe asustada retrocediendo unos pasos al saber quién era.

\- No descuida, solo quería conocerte en persona, estás esperando un hijo de mi hermano favorito - contesta el ángel de la muerte acomodando sus gafas mostrándose lo más amigable posible.

\- ¿Que quieres decir que con conocer personalmente? - pregunta nuevamente la detective sin entender el motivo de aquellas palabras.

\- Bueno como el ángel de la muerte, puedo ver muchas personas y tú te has librado varias veces de mi - responde Azrael bromeando con o último por lo que sabía los humanos se relajaban con humor.

\- La mayoría de ellas gracias a tu hermano - menciona la detective decker recordando las veces que Lucifer la había salvado.

\- Si, si te lo preguntas si me lleve a tu padre, es difícil llevar a personas tan buenas en situaciones tan complejas - Dice la hermana Amenadiel recordando cuando tuvo que llevarse a su padre.

Chloe sonrió un momento era maravilloso escuchar cosas tan buenas de su padre de parte de los ángeles. Por otro lado Lucifer y Dan había llegado a la casa de Robert el esposo de la secretaria muerta, la puerta se encontraba semiabierta, Dan de inmediato pensó que era un trampa pero no tenía tiempo como para pedir refuerzos y tal vez todo era para despistarlos y tener tiempo para salir de su casa sin ser visto.

\- Entraré yo primero, Chloe no te da algún arma en este tipo de casos - informa Dan el plan de cómo iban actuar sacando su arma.

\- No, descuida nada me pasa se cómo son este tipo de situaciones - Dice Lucifer retando importancia a las preocupaciones del padre de Trixie.

\- No se como lo haces, pero no te arriesgues, Chloe no me perdonaría si el padre de su bebé muere a mi cargo - comenta el detective Espinoza sabiendo lo que Chloe le pudiera hacer si su pareja muriera por su culpa.

\- Tranquilo Daniel nada pasará además hemos trabajado juntos antes y nada a pasado - menciona el señor del infierno tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero de labor.

\- Solo que esta vez sabemos que este este sujeto es capaz de matar -

Dan le hizo señas para separarse y que no hiciera nada desafiante a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, Lucifer pensó que la casa era muy grande incluso para alguien de un puesto medio, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una bala impacto en su cuerpo, por un momento se sorprendió hasta que recordó que no estaba Chloe con el.

\- Que aburrido son estas cosas sin la detective cerca - Dice Lucifer limpiándose la ropa de los pedazos de bala de su traje.

Se limitó a sonreír y seguir caminando sabía cómo eran aquellas caserias, se limitó a seguir caminando sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar, hasta que escucho unos disparos que estaba vez no iban dirigidos hacia el. En ese momento pensó en Dan y empezó a correr hacia donde provenía el ruido en una habitación del segundo piso, al llegar pudo ver al que llamaba detective inútil tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en su pecho.

\- Daniel tenías que caer justo ahora maldito inútil, la detective no me perdonaría jamás si mueres, más ahora que seré padre - Alega el ángel caído cayendo de rodillas preocupado por el estado del humano.

Sin otra alternativa Lucifer desplegó sus alas para arrancarse una pluma, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, tenía demasiado en juego como para que su compañero muriera, tomo una pluma y la puso en el pecho donde estaba la herida cerro los ojos deseando que funcionara sino perdería definitivamente a Chloe.

Una luz dorada comenzó a salir de la pluma iluminado al detective y a toda la habitación, cuando Lucifer abrió los ojos vio que la herida había desparecido, pero Dan seguía sin despertar, el diablo puso dos dedos en su cuello para verificar si tenía pulso, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que tenía signos vitales, escucho unos pasos cerca y vio que alguien se asomaba por otra puerta con una pistola. La ira invadió a Lucifer usando su fuerza sobrenatural para atrapar a su sospechoso.

\- Tu maldito bastardo ¿porque mataste a tu mujer y a Jack? - pregunta Lucifer aún necesitaba saber la verdad para cerrar el caso limitándose lo más posible su fuerza.

\- Me entere que mi esposa me engañaba con ese mujeriego por unas fotos de una detective privado - contesta asustado sintiendo como el aire se le escapa de su cuerpo.

-¿Esa es razón suficiente para matarlo? - cuestiona el diablo molesto por la respuesta que había recibido.

\- Encare a Jack hace dos semanas, el solo lo tomo como una de sus conquistas ocasionales ni siquiera la amaba todo era un... - explica la verdadera razón del porque había decidido terminar con la vida de Jack.

\- Un juego para el nada lo tomaba enserio - Susurra el portador de luz sorprendido de lo mucho que en verdad se parecían.

\- Si, me enoje demasiado y planee su muerte, pero mi esposa me descubrió y tuve que hacerlo -

\- Reza por entrar al cielo maldito bastardo porque si vas al infierno me encargaré de ti personalmente - amenaza Lucifer mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos sujetándolo aún más fuerte.


	8. Chapter 8: Volver al infierno

**Disclaimer**:** Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores.**

**El sueño de Chloe es un sueño profético que eventualmente sucederá más adelante en el fic y ella intentará evitar que Lucifer no muera por la espada de Azrael ( que también se explicará cómo apareció )**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Volver al infierno**

Sueño de Chloe

No recordaba cómo era que había llegado al Lux, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba amarrada de manos y pies en una silla junto a su bebé,rodeada de hombres armados y un sujeto con una máscara les daba instrucciones, no podía ver por ninguna parte a Lucifer por lo que ella atribuyó que debía ser una trampa para el y ellos eran la carnada para atraerlo al edificio.

\- Pronto llegará Lucifer y podrás verlo antes de morir - menciona el hombre enmascarado viéndola por un momento.

\- Señor nos informan que ya viene - anuncia uno de sus hombres que traía un intercomunicador.

\- Perfecto protegen las ventanas y dispararle a todo lo que entre por ellas sin importar que sea - Ordena el misterioso hombre a sus subordinados que empiezan a posicionarse.

\- Pero jefe ¿porque entraría por la ventana? si tiene un ascensor directo - cuestionó un joven sujetando un rifle en su mano quien recibe un disparo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - pregunta el líder mirando a sus hombres pero nadie contesta

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, Lucifer te va a detener el no descansará hasta acabar contigo -

Lo único que pudo sentir fue una fuerte cachetada en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Lucifer entro por la ventana, sus mirada denotaban una furia tremenda y sus ojos se encontraban rojos, usando sus alas barrio con la mayoría de los hombres armados y a los que no salieron corriendo aterrados, solo quedaba aquel misterioso hombre enmascarado. Pero no le costó demasiado al diablo dejarlo fuera de combate y tomándolo del cuello para levantarlo del suelo.

\- Crees que morirás tan pronto, no voy a disfrutar verte morir está vez - afirma Lucifer furioso mientras su cara diabólica se presenta en el, pero de pronto siente algo en su pecho.

\- Pensabas que acabaste con mi plan - menciona el enmascarado quien lo había apuñalado comenzando a reír -supongo que recuerdas a la espada de Azrael.

Fin del sueño de Chloe

Aquella noche Chloe no pudo dormir luego de despertar de aquel sueño, al día siguiente y con la mente más despejada le restó importancia a lo sucedido durante la noche, pero cuando volvió a tener el mismo sueño todas las noches durante ese mes comenzó a preocuparse. No era de creer en sueños premonitorios pero desde que supo la verdad sobre Lucifer cualquier cosa era posible para ella.

Pero si era una visión del futuro significaba que podía cambiarla o era una muestra que su historia con Lucifer estaba próxima acabar, ya que por lo que veía su pequeño bebé ya había nacido lo que significaba era que solo les quedaba un año juntos antes de que pasara pasara aquel evento, también podía ser posible que las visiones eran obra de su bebé y eran para advertir de un peligro inminente.

\- Este sueño se repite cada noche y no sé qué significa si es una advertencia o una sentencia de muerte - Dice Chloe sin saber que era lo que debía hacer todo era muy extraño para ella.

-¿Dices que este sujeto enmascarado apuñala a Lucifer con una cuchilla? - pregunta la doctora Linda pensativa teniendo una vaga idea de lo que podría ser.

\- Si que saca desde su ropa tomando desprevenido a Lucifer - contesta la castaña confundida de la pregunta de su amiga -pero ¿que tiene eso que ver

-¿Antes habías visto aquella cuchilla? - pregunta nuevamente la rubia cada vez creía que su idea podía ser posible a pesar de lo que Lucifer le había dicho.

\- Ahora que lo dices si. Creo que se parece a la que fue robada luego de una caso de asesinato múltiple en una clase de yoga - menciona la detective pensativa recordando aquel extraño caso que involucró a un arma similar

\- Es imposible Lucifer dijo que ya no estaba en este mundo - Susurra Linda sorprendida y al mismo tiempo aterrada tomando más enserio lo que Chloe decía.

\- ¿Que quieres decir Linda? - pregunta Chloe extrañada de lo que la terapeuta había susurrado sintiendo miedo.

\- Por lo que dices es la espada de Azrael - revela la madre de Charlie había escuchado mucho de ella luego de que Lucifer le mostrará su verdadera identidad.

\- ¿Hablas del ángel de la muerte la hermana de Lucifer y Amenadiel? - Dice Chloe Decker recordando que su nueva cuñada la había visitado hace algunas semanas.

\- Si, deberías hablar de esto con Lucifer - Sugiere la rubia quien presentia que aquello era más grande lo que la detective creía.

\- Hoy es su último día en la tierra antes de volver al infierno, no creo que sea lo más conveniente - menciona la madre de Trixie quien no quería alarmar a nadie aún.

Lucifer sentía que su ahora novia ocultaba algo desde hace algunas semanas lo había notado rara y en más de una ocasión le había preguntado si sucedía algo pero siempre respondía que nada pasaba y aún recordaba la última vez que Chloe le oculto algo, las cosas no terminaron bien aquella vez y el necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría antes de irse de vuelva al infierno.

Durante las últimas tres semanas habías logrado resolver dos casos más, no tan difíciles como el primero pero igual de interesantes al menos eso consideraba Lucifer. Ambos se habían tomado libre los últimos tres días para estar juntos ahora como pareja antes de separarse por un mes nuevamente y tal como la última vez se encontraban en el Lux para despedirse.

\- ¿Seguro que debes irte ahora? - pregunta Chloe sintiendo el mismo sentimiento que la primera vez que lo vio partir.

\- Ahora no solo es por ti o por Charlie es por nuestro bebé, debo evitar que alguno de esos infelices suba - responde Lucifer cuál era la única razón para separarse de su detective.

\- Lo se es solo que me preocupa que algo pueda pasar y no estés aquí - menciona la castaña quien aún estaba insegura de si le debía contar sobre su sueño.

\- Nada pasará Amenadiel estará cerca y el detective inútil estará más eso ayudará en algo - asegura el pelinegro tomándola del mentón mostrando que tenía todo cubierto.

\- Lo se es que el embarazo me pone algo sentimental - menciona la detective decker desviando la mirada aunque su habilidad no funciona en ellos aún así Lucifer la conocía bien.

\- ¿Segura que es eso detective? y¿no existe algo más que te preocupa? - cuestiona el diablo dándole oportunidad de que fuera ella quién le dijera si ocultaba algo.

\- Si, es solo eso, no te preocupes Lucifer, ambos estaremos esperando tu regreso - Dice la castaña para tranquilizarlo tocando por un momento su vientre.

\- Odio estás despedidas detective - asegura Lucifer quien a cada momento deseaba no irse.

\- Deja de decirme detective ahora somos pareja - manifiesta Chloe antes de abrazarlo un poco.

\- Es la costumbre además suena mejor que decirte Chloe -

La detective decker una vez más vio como Lucifer se alejaba volando para volver aquel lugar, no tuvo el valor de contarle cuales eras sus miedos ya que no quería darle otra preocupación, suficiente tenía con encargarse de custodiar a los demonios, además aún no entendía lo suficiente como para contarle, suspiro un momento cuando sintió una presencia demoniaca en el lugar, desde hace una semana que tenía esa percepción de sentir seres celestiales.

\- ¡Se que estás aquí Maze sal! - grita Chloe mirando para todas partes antes de ver salir a la morena.

\- Vaya Decker te estás volviendo todo un sabueso - dice la demonio sorprendida que la descubriera tan fácil -¿como me descubriste?

\- Una simple corazonada - miente Chloe quien aún no sabe cómo era que tenía aquella percepción de las cosas - ¿pero que haces aquí?

\- No es obvio vine a proteger al futuro príncipe del infierno - contesta emocionada antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Lucifer te contó? - pregunta nuevamente la detective de homicidios curiosa de saber cómo se había enterado.

\- Las noticias vuelan, en el infierno ya se sabe y los demonios están celebrando que tendrán pronto un nuevo rey - explica la caza recompensas como era que lo sabía.

\- Este bebé será lo que el desee ser, si el en el futuro desea ser el nuevo rey del infierno lo será - comenta Chloe quien no quería obligar a su futuro hijo hacer algo que no deseara.

\- El libre albedrío nunca fue parte para los demonios o los propios hijos de Dios - menciona Maze simplemente recordando que incluso ella no tuvo nunca la oportunidad de elegir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 : El regreso de Lucifer**

Odiaba volver aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo llamo hogar, pero sino era el quien más iba a cuidar que aquel grupo de monstruos hiciera lo que se les diera en gana, no podía matarlos a todos ya que los necesitaba para custodiar a los condenados, por otra parte se sentía de la misma manera que la primera vez que tuvo que dejar a Chloe sola, pero en esta ocasión dejaría a su futuro hijo solo también, esa era una razón más para evitar que cualquier otro demonio intentará apoderarse del mundo.

\- Que bueno que a regreso mi señor - dice un pequeño demonio de color gris de un solo ojo y un cuerno en su cabeza.

\- Ahora no Aggror, no estoy de ánimo para adulaciones - menciona con molestia Lucifer mirando con desprecio al pequeño ser - se que la única razón que no subiste es que Dromus te detestaba

\- No digas eso mi señor - se defiende el demonio con una sonrisa sombría ante de dar un anuncio -solo eh venido porque un sacerdote quiere hablar con usted

\- Vaya sea tardado supongo que desea piedad, eso alegrará mi día - declara el rey del infierno sabiendo de quien podía tratarse casi había olvidado de que hombre.

Era graciosa la situación nunca pensó que el padre Kinley intentaría llamarlo tan pronto, tenía a otros sacerdotes que había tomado el mal camino en su poder, muchos de ellos lo llamaban después de años por algo de piedad la cual siempre se les negaba, siguió su camino llegando a su destino un lugar lleno de puertas acompañado por el pequeño demonio, al abrirla vio a condena que tenía el padre Kinley sonrió al ver como el Lucifer de su penitencia lo asesinaba, había escuchado que ese era su bucle.

\- ¿Eres el verdadero Lucifer? - pregunta el sacerdote levantándose del suelo casado de ser asesinado una y otra vez.

\- Si Kinley soy el verdadero - contesta Lucifer con una sonrisa malévola en su cara disfrutando del momento - pero es agradable ver que soy yo quien te tortura

\- Me enteré que pronto serás padre - menciona el padre Kinley borrando la sonrisa del ángel caído.

\- Solo para eso me llamaste, creí que deseabas ser perdonado - comenta el diablo dándole la espalda sabiendo a donde iría la conversación - porque tú estás aquí no por mí, sino por mi padre

\- No has pensando que la profecía se enfoque realmente en este nuevo bebé quien traerá la muerte, el hijo de la encarnación del mal - advierte el Kinley quien durante su instancia en el infierno le había dado tiempo para pensar.

\- Creo que pasar aquí unos 100 o 200 años te hará muy bien, tal vez venga el próximo milenio de visita - dice Lucifer fingiendo que no había escuchado nada aunque en el fondo estaba molesto.

\- Escucha lo que deseas escuchar Lucifer pero qué pasará cuando esté bebé amenace no solo al mundo sino a la vida de Chloe -

Luego de cerrar la puerta el diablo frunció el ceño molesto por aquel comentario, ya que en el fondo se temía que algo le llegará a pasar a Chloe por su embarazo ya que no había antecedentes de algo así hubiera ocurrido. Con su hermano fue diferente había perdido sus poderes divinos y aquel bebé parece solo ser más humano que ángel, no como su bebé que puede tener mucho de celestial que podría afectar a una humana como Chloe, por mucho que ella sea un milagro no dejaba de ser una humana normal.

Chloe no entendía que hacía Dan en su casa, no era que no quisiera que su ex no estuviera con ella, pero parecía que solo estuviera esperando que algo pasará, sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista, creyó que lo mejor era ofrecerle un té, tal vez de esa manera pudiera averiguar el por de su visita ya que sabía que no era simplemente para socializar. Algo en su interior le decía que había algo más en sus intenciones.

\- Supe que Lucifer de nuevo desapareció, me parece muy desafortunado - comienza a hablar Dan mirando a Chloe quien aún no mostraba signos de embarazo.

\- Tenía cosas importantes que hacer - dice la castaña justificando la ausencia de su excéntrico compañero quien en verdad tenía que partir - además puedo cuidarme sola Dan no te preocupes

\- Que más importante que su mujer esperando un hijo - reprocha el detective Espinoza quien no podía entender el motivo de dejar a su pareja.

\- Aunque no lo creas es muy importante sino no se habría ido de eso estoy segura - Alega Chloe molesta por como su expareja se refería a Lucifer quien todo lo hacía por ella -¿Además porque estás?

\- Le prometí a Lucifer que te iba a cuidar cuando el no estuviera - responde el padre de Trixie recordando la conversación que había tenido con el dueño del Lux.

\- No me pasará, no debes preocuparte - asegura la de detective decker sonriendo mientras con una mano toca su vientre - solo que este bebé nazca sano

Chloe estaba confiada de que nada sucedería ya que aún tenía aquel sueño que seguía repitiéndose, sentía que casi era un sueño profético que le anunciaba que un nuevo mal los amenazaba, pero aún no sabía de quién podría tratarse pero mientras tuviera tiempo existía la posibilidad de evitar que aquellos acontecimientos ocurrieran.

El tiempo había pasado, todo un mes había transcurrido, lo que significaba que podía ir de nuevo en la tierra, no era que no hubiera podía hacerlo antes, pero el siempre cumplía con su palabra y además aquello habría sido como mentir.

Lucifer miraba hacia todas partes aún parado en la ventana de su penthause, se rasco la cabeza confundido, aunque el tiempo en el infierno era diferente que en la tierra, estaba seguro que había llegado a tiempo, por un momento creyó que Chloe se había retrasado por cualquier motivo, era raro siendo que la última vez ya se encontraba en el lugar cuando había regresado.

\- Detective, eh vuelto - se anuncia Lucifer parado en el balcón de su ventana esperando que la detective apareciera - que raro juraría que llegue a la hora correcta

\- Lucifer - dice Mazekeen cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio a su antiguo jefe.

\- ¿Maze que haces aquí? - cuestiona el rey del infierno confundido por la presencia de la demonio -¿Dónde está la detective? se suponía que debería estar aquí

\- Está en el hospital, decker sufrió un accidente - responde la morena dudando si debía decirle todo al ver la cara de impacto que mostraba - le dispararon

\- Como que sufrió un accidente, te di una maldita orden que fue que la protegidas en las sombras - declara molesto el ángel caído con sus ojos rojos acercándose del estaba la chica demoníaca.

\- Espera puedo explicarlo - dice la caza recompensas una vez que Lucifer la había tomado por el cuello - no respiró, vamos suficiente

\- _¡En_ el infierno tus amigos sufren por mucho menos que desobedecer mi orden! - grita Lucifer ahorcando la mientras la levanta furioso dispuesto a matarla -podría sacarte la columna vertebral

\- Ella no está en peligro, fue solo en la pierna - menciona la morena como última alternativa con el poco aire que le quedaba.

\- Tienes suerte - manifiesta el diablo soldando su agarre sintiéndose aliviado por haber escuchado ese último.

\- ¿Porque estás tan enfadado?, ¿sucedió algo en el infierno? - cuestiona Maze tomando su cuello mientras se levanta del suelo.

\- Alguien escapó del infierno durante la rebelión de Dromus está ahora se dieron cuenta, el imbécil de Caín escapó - revela el rey del infierno llevando a su bar a tomar una copa de licor auténticamente molestó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Solo faltan 8 capítulos para terminar la saga del pecador que fue todo los capítulos que había planeado en un principio, pero se pueden extender, si desean otra saga más deben comentarlo **

* * *

**Capítulo 10 : ¿La espada de Azrael regreso?**

Lucifer esperaba que alguien le dijera como se encontraba su detective, había llegado al hospital junto a su hermano Amenadiel y su demonio Maze, desde que se enteró que Caín había escapado estaba más alerta que nunca, de aquel loco exinmortal se podía esperar cualquier cosa una venganza contra el era lo más seguro y el tenía que atraparlo primero.

Tan consternado estaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a su pareja e hijo que simplemente aguanto las reprimendas de Dan por haber abandonado a Chloe por un mes, incluso dejo que lo golpeara en la cara una vez que había llegado, en el fondo sabía que lo que el detective inútil tenía razón, no podía abandonar a su bebé debía protegerlo a cualquier costa.

\- ¿Cuando fue que escapó? - pregunta sorprendido el ángel moreno por lo improbable que aquello sonaba.

\- Los inútiles no tienen idea les tomo meses en realizar un conteo de almas para determinar que todo estuviera en orden - contesta Lucifer molesto por lo sucedido cerrando sus puños.

\- ¿Y creés que quiera vengarse? - pregunta nuevamente Amenadiel viendo lo preocupado e impaciente que se veía su hermano.

\- Claro que se vengará lo mate y me acosté en muchas ocasiones con su madre, pude ser su padrastro - contesta el señor del infierno molesto por la pregunta de su hermano claro que el sabía que Caín se iba a vengar.

\- Lo que le sucedió a Decker solo fue por un caso en el que trabajaba y ya me encargue de ese tipo - menciona la chica demonio moviendo sus navajas recordando como había lastimado aquel sujeto.

\- Señor Morningstar no se preocupe su pareja está fuera de todo peligro al igual que su bebé - informa un médico acercándose al dueño del lux con quién previamente había hablado por teléfono.

\- ¿Que bueno puedo verla? - pregunta Lucifer aliviado al escuchar eso y esperando poder ver a su detective.

\- Claro pero que sea rápido la hora de visita esta por terminar - contesta el doctor mirando su reloj antes de confirmar para luego retirarse.

El señor del infierno entro a la habitación no era la primera vez que veía a Chloe en una cama de hospital, la primera vez que trabajaron juntos término en el hospital también por una bala, solo que en esta ocasión había sido en la pierna, la cual estaba con un yeso levantada por un cable, estaba despierta, aún no notaba nada en su vientre aunque notan que había aumentado algo de peso de la última vez que la había visto.

\- Sigues siendo demasiado imprudente - bromea Lucifer una vez que ya estaba cerca de la mujer dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno no recuerdas la primera vez que trabajamos juntos me dispararon en el brazo - menciona Chloe sonriendo también recordando su primer encuentro.

\- Creo que sin mi te hubieran mató en más de una ocasión - vuelve a burlarse el pelinegro para luego cambiar el semblante de su rostro a uno más serio - pero ¿porque te arriesgaste?

\- Porque sentía que aquel hombre era culpable y merecía ir a la cárcel por eso lo persegui porque tenía un... - contesta la detective el motivo de porque fue tan intrépida provocando el asombro de Lucifer.

\- Un presentimiento - susurra el ángel caído escuchando en su cabeza las palabras del padre Kinley -Lo estuve pensando en el infierno y creo que deberíamos vivir juntos

\- ¿En el Lux? - cuestiona sorprendida la castaña por lo repentino de la propuesta además de lo raro que sería estar en el lugar luego de Eva.

\- Bueno si mientras consigo al más adecuado para los 3 - responde el dueño del lux quien había estado pensando en comprar un terreno o comprar una casa a las afueras de los Ángeles.

\- Los 4 Trixie vivirá con nosotros - corrige Chloe viendo como aquella idea no le parecía a su pareja pero no podía dejar a su pequeña hija -Si deseas que estemos juntos debes aceptarla

Chloe se negaba a vivir en el Lux y más en el penthause de Lucifer, recordando todas aquellas veces que seguramente había tenido relaciones con Eva y quien sabe con cuántas personas más en cada rincón de aquel lugar donde se habían organizado más de una orgía, no era un lugar apropiado cómo para criar un bebé, con todos aquellos pensamientos que siempre le habían a rondar por estar en su habitación.

Mientras que Lucifer aún no sentía cómodo con la idea de vivir también con la hija de la detective,claro que había estado en más de una ocasión con ella jugando compartiendo momentos o jugando algún juego pero todo eso era como amigos, ahora era una situación diferente sería como ser un padre para ella, después de todo si vivia con la cachorra humana esté se convertiría en una especie de Padre o figura de autoridad cosa que solo era para los demonios.

Tras despedirse de la detective y dar por finalizada la conversación por el silencio del rey del infierno, este decidió volver al Lux directamente a beber algo en su bar, ya que realmente lo necesitaba las responsabilidades de ser padre eran algo que jamás creyó experimentar, una vez que bebió su primer basó sintió una corriente de aire en su espalda acompañado de una presencia celestial muy particular.

\- Espero que está sea una visita social no tengo deseos de más problemas este día - Dice Lucifer sirviendo un segundo vaso sin mirar hacia atrás.

\- Bueno me temo que no tengo buenas noticias - menciona su hermana sin saber cómo decirle correctamente - necesito tu ayuda

\- Mi ayuda, tu el ángel de la muerte, necesitas la ayuda de la encarnación del mal - vocifera incrédulo de lo que escuchaba el pelinegro antes de beber su bebida y reír un poco.

\- Mi espada regreso al mundo de los humanos - revela Azrael frunciendo el entrecejo sintiendo la burla de su hermano

\- ¡Que! eso es imposible, ¿Estás segura de eso y no estarás confundida? - casi se asfixia el ángel caído por escuchar aquel comentario.

\- Crees que no conocería mi propia espada, claro que se - recrimina el ángel de la muerte por aquella pregunta claro que lo sabía la había portado desde hace siglos -solo que no puedo encontrarla desde que me la robaron no me obedece.

\- Lo digo porque cuando la transforme en la espada flamifera la arroje a la dimensión donde ahora está nuestra madre - explica Lucifer recordando su último encuentro con su madre y con la espalda de Azrael.

\- Bueno lo único que sé es que mi espada otra vez está en este mundo y necesito tu ayuda para recuparla, antes que papá se entere - declara la chica ajustando sus gafas esperando que su hermano favorito la ayudará.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando justo en este momento - susurra desconcertado el rey del infierno por los hechos tan desafortunados que estaban ocurriendo.


	11. Chapter 11: El regreso del pecador

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El regreso del pecador**

Para Caín escapar del infierno fue una tarea difícil, pero cuando la rebelión de los demonios estalló algunas puertas habían quedado abiertas y Caín aprovecho de salir , aquello fue difícil lo sencillo fue tomar un cuerpo para regresar al mundo de los vivos, gracias a lo que Lucifer le había enseñado con Abel, le tomo tiempo adaptarse a un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, mientras planeaba lo que iba hacer ahora que se había fabricado una segunda oportunidad.

Creyó que morir sería la forma de descansar de una larga existencia como inmortal pero se había equivocado, dentro del infierno era torturado por una proyección de su hermano menor una y otra vez,ahora solo deseaba venganza contra Lucifer y luego buscaría la forma de no ir al infierno nuevamente, tampoco deseaba el cielo sabía que en aquel lugar estarían sus padres lo único de deseaba era desaparecer descansar de todo incluso de su propia existencia.

\- Señor creí que estaba muerto - manifiesta un hombre calvo y moreno sorprendido de tener a su jefe de vuelta.

\- Eso no es importante ahora - dice Caín sujetando por un momento su máscara para no mostrar su verdadero rostro - ¿cuanto hombres tenemos?

\- No mucho, varios murieron a manos de la bruja morena y otros que lo acompañaron a usted - explica su subordinado quien era unos de los pocos que aún quedaban.

\- Quiero que consigas mas, muchos más, no importa el método - ordena el pecador dando un suspiro al ver que tendría que esperar aún más por su venganza.

\- ¿Piensa enfrentarse de nuevo contra ese tal Lucifer? - pregunta temeroso de lo que Pierce pudiera hacer lo notaba demasiado alterado.

\- Si,quemaré los ángeles si es necesario pero me encargaré de Lucifer - Responde Caín cerrando su puño con frustración recordando su último encuentro.

\- Está bien señor me encargaré de encontrar más hombres para usted - dice su secuaz antes de irse a cumplir la petición de su líder.

\- Dile a todos que el hombre del pecado a regresado que todo el bajo mundo se entere - exclama el hombre del pecado antes de su hombre se fuera para luego sacar su máscara y respirar mejor.

Lucifer había llamado a Maze y a su hermano Amenadiel luego de que Azrael se fuera, contándoles lo sucedido, en el pasado se había hecho cargo de buscar la espada del ángel de la muerte, sumado al hecho de que ahora no era la único problema sino que el regreso de Caín también amenazaba la estabilidad del ángel caído.

No creía en las coincidencias de que justo en el periodo donde Chloe estaría más vulnerable por su embarazo, no quería pensar que su madre estuviera involucrada en el regreso de Caín como una simple escusa para divertirse, que era una opción muy factible la otra opción era que su madre de algún modo haya visto que el primer pecador regresaría y de esa forma le entrado un arma capaz de borrarlo de una vez para siempre.

\- ¿Crees que nuestra madre está detrás de esto? - cuestiona el moreno quien no creía que su madre fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso.

\- No se si lo hizo porque está aburrida en su universo o lo hizo para ayudarme para detener a Caín - responde Lucifer que a diferencia de su hermano creía que su madre era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Esto no puede ser coincidencia de que la espada de Azrael aparezca de pronto cuando Caín está libre - menciona la demonio morena que al igual que Lucifer no confiaba en la diosa de la creación.

\- Lo único que sé es que la detective no puede enterarse de nada de esto - dice el señor del infierno tomando una copa para tomar alcohol.

\- Ella debe saber el peligro que puede estar con la llegada de Caín - manifiesta Amenadiel lo que creía por lo que pensaba hacer su hermano

\- No, su embarazo es muy delicado como para darle una noticia como esa - niega Lucifer aún tenía en su mente las palabras del padre Kinley sobre lo que le pudiera pasar a Chloe -le podría afectar

\- Decker no es tan débil - comenta Mazekeen quien con el tiempo había tomado aprecio por la detective aunque fuera en ocasiones muy aburrida -pero qué pasará cuando Caín se revele

\- Es igual ¿le mentirás? - pregunta nuevamente Amenadiel sabiendo lo que su hermano pensaba sobre las mentira.

\- Suficiente yo sabré cómo decirle a la detective lo que está pasando en su debido momento - grita molesto Lucifer evitando seguir hablando ya que incluso el no sabía que era lo mejor que debia hacer.

Odiaba mentir no era bueno en ello a pesar que la historia le haya dado el título del príncipe de las mentiras, tal vez era algo que le quedaba de la época cuando era Samael, intento tomar aire para calmarse le era difícil, porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan nervioso, el siempre era seguro de si mismo, pero ahora no quería que Chloe se preocupará aquello podría perjudicarla en su embarazo diabólico.

Condujo hacia el hospital para visitarla ya que faltaba poco para que le dieran el alta médica, iba con un pequeño ramo de flores y con una sonrisa fingida para aparentar naturalidad, entro a la habitación siendo observado por la detective desde su cama, quien parecía que algo sospechaba ya que lo miraba con un ceño fruncido, intento lanzar un chiste pero por primera vez en su existencia no encontró ninguno ni de doble sentido, trago saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿Pensaste lo que te dije? - pregunta Chloe una vez que Lucifer estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella.

\- Eh.. si creo que lo mejor ahora es que estemos los 4 juntos - Dice Lucifer de manera nerviosa ya que lo había tomado desprevenido y lo mejor era que estuviera cerca para protegerla

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta nuevamente la castaña al notar el extraño comportamiento que presentaba el diablo.

\- Nada realmente urgente que debas preocuparte detective - responde el rey del infierno quien después de todo pensaba eso, que no era urgente que supiera ya que nada podía hacer.

\- No eres alguien que mienta Lucifer - menciona la detective decker notando el extraño comportamiento de Lucifer sabiendo que algo ocultaba -ni tampoco eres bueno cuando lo quieres hacer, porque no me lo dices

\- Está bien - suspira el ángel caído sabiendo que tendría que decirle al menos sobre la espada de Azrael -¿recuerdas el caso donde hubo un asesinato en serie en una escuela de Yoga?

\- Si en aquel caso se perdió el arma homicida aún estoy buscando una explicación - responde la madre de Trixie recordando aquel incidente aunque no entendía que tenía que ver con su actitud - ¿pero porque lo dices?

\- Sucede que esa era la espada del ángel de la muerte - revela Lucifer viendo como la mujer ante los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿De tu hermana Azrael? - pregunta curiosa la oficial Decker acercándose de aquel encuentro con el ángel de la muerte de hace unos meses atrás.

\- Que como lo sabes acaso te a hecho alguna visita - cuestiona Lucifer sorprendido de que Chloe conociera a su hermana Azrael.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Para los que han visto el especial de televisión de Crisis en Tierras Infinitas habrán visto en el cameo de Lucifer, por lo tanto decidí incluir varios magos y hechiceros en el fic que serán parte del universo 666 que tal vez sean mencionados o aparezcan más adelante como Zatanna o Doctor destino**

**Capítulo 13 El nacimiento del príncipe del infierno**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: John Constantine**

Lucifer cada vez temia más por lo que le pudiera pasar a Chloe por su embarazo, aún más por la llegada de Caín y de la inesperado regreso de la espada de Azrael, debía protegerla como diera lugar más cuando el estuviera en el infierno, ya que las palabras del Padre Kimly seguían rondando su cabeza como una profecía oscura de que algo sucedería durante el embarazo.

Necesitaba pero solo tenía amuletos que ayudaban a ir al infierno o pases para salir temporalmente de este, al igual que el hecho de que la detective fuera un milagro de su padre la convertía en un ser impredecible de saber cuándo sería el día de su muerte, al no ser un alma natural del universo no podría pedirle ayuda a su hermana Azrael.

Solo conocía alguien que lo pudiera ayudar, alguien con conocimiento en la magia y que por suerte para el le debía un favor, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo ya que frecuentaba un bar en la parte norte de Londres Inglaterra, para Lucifer no fue difícil cruzar de un continente a otro usando sus alas y que por alguna razón sentía que su fuerza celestial estaba a topé.

\- Jonny si hubiese sabido que usarías así tú extensión de vida te hubiera ofrecido una copa en mi bar - menciona Lucifer con su típica sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Vienes por mi Lucifer? - pregunta el rubio curioso bebiendo su bebida sin míralo pero reconociendo su aura maléfica.

\- No se quién fue el que te dijo que vendría por tu alma - responde el ángel caído riendo levemente antes de llamar con un dedo al cantinero por un copa - Si lo hiciera vendría por Mia kalifla o Sasha Grey

\- ¿Entonces a que has venido? pensé que ya te había pagado mí favor hace tiempo - cuestiona John sin entender que hacía el ángel caído en Londres.

\- Necesito algo de ti un amuleto de protección - revela el Rey del infierno bebiendo un sorbo de whisky viendo la cara de escepticismo que mostraba el inglés.

\- Para ti, no existe nada tan poderoso como para proteger a un Ángel - menciona el detective de lo sobrenatural escéptico de lo que le estaba pidiendo el diablo -ni Zatana lo haría

\- No para mí sino para, es complicado ahora - dice Lucifer quien no estaba seguro de cómo calificar su relación con Chloe - pero necesito proteger a una mujer que lleva mi hijo

\- Tu hijo no me digas que preparas el fin del mundo con el anticristo - comenta Constantine sorprendido por lo que había escuchado al mismo tiempo que bromeaba.

\- Deja bromear Constantine tienes o no - Alega molesto el duelo del Lux al ver como bromeaba con algo tan delicado como su bebé.

\- Toma, dale este collar es capaz de evadir a la muerte tres veces - dice el rubio sacando una pequeña joya plateada de su gabardina dejándola en la barra.

\- Perfecto aunque Azrael no le gustará nada - asegura el rey del infierno levantándose y guardando la joya en su pantalón -no tenias el cabello tipo Keanu Reeves

\- No se de quién estás hablando - manifiesta John Constantine con desinterés para luego seguir bebiendo.

Lucifer sonrió guardando el pequeño amuleto mágico entre sus ropas, ahora debía pensar en la forma en la que se la daría a Chloe sin que ella sospechara o rechazada de aquel repentino regalo, tampoco deseaba volver a mentir pero sabía que la detective decker no usaría algún amuleto que la protegiera sin una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Por otro lado Chloe paseaba por el parque acompañada de Mazekeen, la cual no quiso arriesgar a que la castaña saliera sola, estaba convencida de que Lucifer no le perdonaría una segunda ocasión si algo le llegará a pasar, además del hecho de que Caín seguía suelto y si dar ninguna señal de su presencia.

\- Según Dan no sé a reportado ningún homicidio con alguna arma como una chuchilla - comenta Chloe mientras ambas siguen caminando comiendo helado.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si la espada está en los ángeles incluso puede estar en China - menciona la demonio del infierno frunciendo el ceño fastidiada de volver a buscar aquella espada.

\- Solo podemos esperar que este aquí por el momento - dice la castaña devorando su helado en unos segundos teniendo el deseo de más - ¿No quieres otro helado?

\- Decker es el quinto helado que comes - responde la morena lanzando su helado a la basura no están humor para dulces.

\- Pero son de dieta, además tengo un antojó por el helado que jamás había sentido - asegura Chloe sin entender cuál era el problema y porque sentía tantas ganas de comer seguir comiendo.

\- Debe ser por el bebé en ti es muy diferente el embarazo que en Linda - afirma la torturadora demonio mirando el vientre de Chloe sintiendo un aura parecida a la de Lucifer.

\- ¿Tu crees? no noto que sea distinto que con Trixie - pregunta la castaña tocando su vientre sin sentir nada especial en el.

Chloe caminó hacia el camino de helado, tenía la necesidad de seguir disfrutando de aquella golosina además de que hacía mucho calor o al manos eso sentía ella, no quería atribuirlo a su embarazo, ya bastante tenía que Maze le dijera a cada rato lo importante era mantener a salvo al heredero del infierno o príncipe infernal como ella lo llamaba. Una vez que llegó se dio cuenta que el vendedor la había reconocido después de todo era la quinta vez que compraba en media hora.

\- Disculpe señora pero ya no me queda más helado de ese tipo - responde el hombre de forma desinteresada comenzando a cerrar su puesto de helados.

\- ¿Está seguro que no tiene más helado? - cuestiona la detective decker mirándolo a los ojos sin creer en sus palabras

\- Tengo pero creo que no debería seguir comiendo y ya quiero irme a mi casa con mi familia - contesta el heladero quien parecía estar bajo un trance revelando su deseo.

\- ¿Decker que fue lo que hiciste? - pregunta la demonio quien había visto lo sucedido encontrando que era muy parecido a lo que su jefe hacia.

\- Nada solo le pregunté si tenía más helado - declara la madre de Trixie subiendo sus hombros sin entender que era lo que se estaba refiriendo Mazekeen.

\- Es igual a lo que hace Lucifer, cada vez creo más que tú embarazo es celestial - asegura la morena cada vez más convencida de que aquel embarazo era muy particular.

\- Dices que tengo la habilidad de revelar los deseos de las personas - inquiere la detective de homicidios viendo como su amiga mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Para la castaña era algo que ya sospechaba pero había preferido ignorar, desde hace un tiempo sentía un extraño deseo de impartir justicia cuando los criminales se salían con la suya al evadir la cárcel, intentaba mantenerse serena para evitar hacer algo que pudiera lamentar, tras algunas horas con la chica demonio, Chloe volvió a su casa aún inquieta por aquella revelación que tocó su vientre por un instante, hasta que de pronto Lucifer apareció en su casa usando una pequeña llave.

\- ¿Lucifer donde te habías métido? - pregunta la castaña preocupada por el paradero de su pareja sentimental.

\- Tenía que resolver un problema antes a fuera de los Ángeles - contesta Lucifer quien en cierta manera sentía que eso estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Eso que es? - pregunta nuevamente Chloe al ver como el ángel caído sacaba una pequeña joya de su ropa.

\- Bueno creo que no te di nada como señal de nuestro compromiso como acostumbran los humanos - responde el Rey del infierno extendiendo el collar para colocarlo sobre su cuello.

\- Gracias es mi lindo no tenias que haberte molestado - menciona Chloe sonrojándose levemente ante aquel gesto tan repentino e inesperado.

\- Queda muy bien detective no te lo saques nunca por nada - declara el pelinegro mirando como el collar por un instante brillaba - junto con el anterior que te di


	13. El nacimiento del príncipe del infierno

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Al final me decidí que solo fuera uno pero más adelante existirá otro hijo de Lucifer y Chloe pero está vez será una niña **

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El nacimiento del príncipe del infierno**

Chloe lamentaba que Lucifer no estuviera en el último mes de su embarazo, pero sabía que era lo mejor ahora que su hijo iba a nacer seguramente los demonios intentarían algo, para obtener un nuevo rey quien los gobernará tal y como habían intentado con Charlie, el ángel caído debía mantener el control en el infierno ahora más que nunca, pero también estaba el hecho de su sueño que se repetía con la muerte del diablo.

La detective de homicidios se encuentran en su casa desde el último mes de su embarazo siendo constantemente vigilada por la demonio torturadora, quien estaba preocupada por su futuro príncipe infernal, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho con Linda, dicho por la misma terapeuta días antes, apreciaba mucho que la acompañaran pero era un trio muy particular para pasar su último mes de gestación.

\- ¿Como te has sentido últimamente? - pregunta la terapeuta tomando un poco de té curiosa por saber cómo iba el embarazo de su amiga.

\- Tengo días malos y días buenos - contesta Chloe recordando los momentos donde más rara se había sentido -algo muy diferente que cuando estuve embarazada de Trixie

\- Es normal la fuerza de ese bebé crece a cada momento - declara la casa recompensas desde una esquina de la habitación.

\- Y es por eso que debemos estar alertas sobre cualquier cosa que pueda pasar - menciona el ángel moreno llamando la atención de la detective.

\- ¿Lo dices porque la espada de Azrael? aún está perdida y puede usarse para matar seres celestiales - Inquiere la castaña por las palabras que había dado el hermano de Lucifer.

\- Entre otras cosas que no es nuestra única preocupación - aclara un poco Amenadiel quien odiaba tener que mentirle acerca de Caín.

\- ¿Existen más? ¿Peor o igual que aquella espada que obliga a matar? - cuestiona Chloe sorprendida y al mismo tiempo con miedo a lo que estaba por venir.

\- Es algo que debes hablar con Lucifer cuando regrese es mejor que lo sepas por el - responde el mayor de los ángeles viendo como Linda y Mazekeen lo miraban por hablar de más.

Un fuerte dolor invadió a Chloe, lo que significaba que su bebé estaba por nacer, intento decir algo pero una contracción la obligó a callarse, pero la gestualidad de su rostro hizo que los demás se dieran cuánta de lo que le pasaba, intentaron llevarla al hospital pero el dolor era muy grande para que la castaña pudiera caminar hacia el automóvil.

Sin más alternativas y gritos de órdenes de la castaña los tres se prepararon para recibir al príncipe del infierno, buscando agua y toallas para poder limpiar, Mazekeen no sabía qué hacer era la primera vez que había algo así y ya sabía que no era igual que en el infierno por lo tanto no tenía idea de qué hacer y los gritos de dolor de Chloe no la ayudaban, era consciente de que si algo le pasaba a ella o al bebé la ira de Lucifer caería sobre ella.

Por otra parte Linda intentaba recordar lo que había visto en la televisión sobre los partos que nuevamente tendría que actuar como una enfermera y Amenadiel esperaba que todo saliera bien además de ser una experiencia única para el. Después de 40 minutos de estar pujando la terapeuta logro divisar la cabeza del infante que en primera instancia tenia la piel roja como el rostro demoníaco de Lucifer.

\- No quiero que Amenadiel se lleve a Charlie de mi lado - susurra la rubia quien parecía estar en una especie de trance hipnótico.

\- ¿Que le sucede a Linda? - pregunta Chloe preocupada de lo que le pudiera estar pasando a la terapeuta.

\- Creo que el bebé la está afectando le está haciendo decir sus mayores deseos tal como Lucy lo hace - aclara el moreno asombrado de lo que aquel bebé podía hacer recién nacido.

\- Que deseo tan aburridos tiene creía que sería más picantes - dice la torturadora del infierno desanimada por aquello.

\- Su piel es igual a la de Lucy después de que fue enviado al infierno - comenta Amenadiel viendo la piel de su sobrino que era igual a la de su padre.

\- Eso no importa el es mi hijo y lo voy a querer tal y como es - declara la detective decker sonriendo al ver a su bebé.

Chloe abrazo con dulzura a su pequeño hijo el cual poco a poco comenzó a brillar con una luz plateada cambiando su piel roja por una rosada normal, sorprendiendo a los presentes viendo que aquel bebé era aún más celestial de lo que ellos se imaginaron, hasta que el infante dejo de brillar fue que Linda salió de aquel trance.

\- ¿Que fue lo que me sucedió? - pregunta Linda sin saber lo que le había pasado sintiendo una extraña sensación de desorientación

\- El bebé de Lucifer es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos y quedaste atrapada en un trance - contesta la demonio acercándose donde su amiga al ver que ya estaba normal.

\- ¿Como lo llamaras? - pregunta Amenadiel curioso por saber cómo iba a llamarse su sobrino.

\- Algo me dice es más parecido a su padre de lo que pensé - menciona la castaña acariciando a su bebé que permanecía muy tranquilo - asi que creo que Demian estará bien

El día transcurrió con normalidad luego de que Linda, Amenadiel y Mazekeen se fueran Chloe tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había transcurrido, había dado a luz al hijo del diablo y aquello no sabía si era bueno o malo aunque al mirar el rostro dormido de su hijo le hizo entender que no había maldad en una criatura tan dulce, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la abrupta llegada de su exmarido, de su hija y de la forense quienes se habían enterado de la noticia.

Mientras tanto Caín seguía planeando su venganza contra Lucifer, se había enterado que desapareció durante un mes, dedujo que volvía al infierno por algún motivo que aún no sabía y que seguramente se había enterado de su escape, por lo tanto mantenía vigilado a todos sus amigos en caso que lograrán descubrir algún indicio de su paradero, durante aquellos meses había logrado controlar aquel nuevo cuerpo.

\- Señor por lo que mi informante me a dicho la caza recompensas Mazekeen busca una daga - informa un hombre entrando a una habitación donde se encontraba su líder.

\- Que curioso al igual que Chloe Decker - menciona Caín mirando por la ventana intrigado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Que quiere que hagamos con eso? - pregunta su subordinado al ver que su jefe no daba ninguna orden después de recibir la información.

\- Quiero que averigüen más sobre la daga si es tan importante para ellos significa que es valiosa - ordena el hombre del pecado curioso del porque aquella arma era tan importante para Lucifer.

\- ¿Mientras tanto que hacemos con ellos? - pregunta nuevamente el hombre antes de irse asegurándose de saber que era lo que debía hacer.

\- Nada aún, pronto llegará el momento de actuar hasta entonces seguiremos en las sombras - declara el enmascarado quien un no veía la necesidad de darse a conocer.


	14. Chapter 14: Vivir juntos

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Y es por esta razón de que Lucifer no está presente cuando Caín ataca Los Ángeles**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Vivir juntos**

Lucifer contaba las horas para poder volver a la tierra, lo peor era que el tiempo transcurria de manera diferente en el aquel abismo de perdición. Era consciente del hecho de que su hijo podía nacer en cualquier momento estando Chloe en su último mes de embarazo y era por eso razón que daba órdenes más estrictas y estaba de mal humor frente a sus demonios para evitar algún otra desobediencia.

Para su fortuna los días pasaron y era el momento de volver a la tierra, su hermano Amenadiel se había ofrecido quedarse la mitad del mes antes de la caza recompensas. Lucifer esperaba encontrar a la detective pero cuando llego al Lux no la encontró espero algunos minutos bebiendo algo en su bar, hasta que decidió ir a la casa de la detective para saber que sucedía, entrando con su propia llevé, camino por la casa hasta la habitación de la oficial Decker donde golpeó dos veces la puerta.

\- ¿Detective te encuentras bien? - pregunta Lucifer preocupado por qué algo le hubiera pasado a la mujer.

\- Si, solo que Damian es aún muy pequeño para que pueda salir con el - contesta la detective Decker abriendo la puerta de su habitación lentamente.

\- ¿Damian ? - cuestiona el rey del infierno sin entender lo que la castaña estaba diciendo.

\- Nuestro hijo - revela Chloe saliendo con su hijo en los brazos envuelto en una manta -quería que estuvieras aquí cuando el naciera pero no sé pudo

Por un momento Lucifer se quedó sorprendido al ver a su hijo, ni siquiera podía concebir aquella idea a pesar de que los últimos 9 meses era en lo único que pensaba, se acercó lentamente era la primera vez en siglos que no tenía palabras, era aquella sensación en su pecho lo que sentía su padre por sus hermanos.

\- Es hermoso - susurra el dueño del Lux sin tener palabra a lo que estaba viviendo.

\- Se parece a ti en muchos aspectos - menciona la oficial Decker entregando en sus brazos a su bebé para que pudiera verlo mejor.

\- No, se parece a ti detective - comenta Lucifer sonriendo al ver a su pequeño sintiendo varias emociones que creyó perdidas - eso es lo importante

\- Es Demian el príncipe del infierno - anuncia la castaña con orgullo quien nunca imaginó decir aquella frase - creo que ahora me gusta su título

\- Espero que nunca lo sea el infierno es como su nombre - dice el portador de luz bajando la mirada pensativo - Pienso que deberíamos vivir juntos

\- ¿En el Lux? - pregunta Chloe quien se negaba a la idea de vivir en aquel edificio más por la historia que tenía

\- No, en una casa a las a fieras de la ciudad - declara el ángel caído lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos meses - los cuatro

Tal cual como lo había dicho el ángel caído los cuatro se mudaron a una casa, que para Chloe era exageradamente grande para todos ellos. Pero no había forma de que Lucifer cambiará de parecer con respecto a su nueva residencia, incluso Lucifer había dejado a cargo de todo de su bar a Mezekeen, para pasar más tiempo con ella y su bebé.

Chloe apreciaba el esfuerzo que estaba realizando Lucifer por cambiar su estilo de vida, por uno más "normal" sabiendo que le resultaba un gran esfuerzo y que seguramente no disfrutaba poder estar tan poco tiempo fuera del Lux. Que después de todo fue su primer hogar desde que había llegado a la tierra y aquel día quería dejar claro que no le importaba que estuviera en el Lux

\- ¿Lucifer podemos hablar? - pregunta Chloe acercándose a Lucifer quien estaba en un pequeño bar que había en el comedor

\- Claro detective, que sucede - responde el hermano de Amenadiel dejando su vaso de lado.

\- Agradezco esta casa y que estés con nosotros pero esto es lo que realmente quieres - menciona Chloe lo que había estado pensando los últimos días.

\- Claro que es lo que quiero detective - menciona Lucifer convencido de que aquello era lo mejor para todos - ¿Porque lo haría sino fuera así?

\- Porque deseas complacerme pero quiero que tú también seas feliz Lucifer - Aclara la detective acercándose para acariciar tu rostro - además te conocí de esa manera

Antes que Lucifer pudiera decir algo la demonio del infierno entra a su casa trayendo a un hombre que lucía magullado evidentemente lastimado por la caza recompensas, sorprendiendo a la pareja que no esperaba aquel acto tan inesperado.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede Mazekeen? - cuestiona el rey del infierno sin saber el motivo de la interrupción de la demonio.

\- Descubrí a esta rata espiandome y descubrí algo - responde la morena para luego hacer una llave en el brazo a su rehén para que hablara - ya di lo que me dijiste hace rato

\- Trabajo para el hombre del pecado - dice el hombre quejándose del dolor en si brazo sintiendo como se rompía.

\- ¿Que?, Marcus murió hace más de un año - menciona Chloe sorprendida de lo que había escuchado para luego mirada al dueño del Lux - Lucifer fue quien lo mato

\- Habla imbécil o rompo el otro brazo, di lo que me dijiste di lo todo - amenaza la demonio tomando la otra extremidad para que hablara.

\- El hombre del pecado regreso eso no es importante, los vigila a todos ustedes saben todo sus movimientos - declara el subordinado de caí gritando del dolor entregando toda la información que tenía.

\- Maze encargate de este tipo y diviértete si lo deseas - ordena Lucifer para luego dirigirse a la detective -vamos con Amenadiel

\- Está es una oportunidad única para divertirme como en los viejos tiempos - comenta la torturadora sonriendo malévolamente mientras busca sus navajas.

El ángel caído sabía que en cualquier momento Caín vendría a el, pero nunca imaginó que volvería a reunir su red del hombre del pecado como lo había hecho la última vez, pensaba que si venganza solo sería en su contra por matarlo pero al parecer no sólo sería el sino todos sus cercanos, además estaba el hecho de que si los espiaba existía la posibilidad de que supiera de la espada de Azrael sino fuera posible que ya la tuviera. Esa era la razón de porque iba con su hermano para mantener a salvo a Chloe y su pequeño hijo.

\- ¿Tu sabías que Marcus regreso del infierno? - pregunta la detective una vez que el auto de Lucifer se había detenido.

\- Llámalo por su hombre, Caín el pecador original, Si lo supe hace algunos meses - contesta el pelinegro antes de recibir una cachetada de parte de la castaña.

\- ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?, se supone que tú no mientes - Alega molesta Chloe por lo que le había ocultado.

\- No quería que tuvieras alguna complicación con tu embarazo - dice el ángel caído sintiéndose mal por no haberle contado antes lo que estaba pasando -por eso omití lo de Caín

\- ¿Ahora que sucederá? - pregunta nuevamente la oficial Decker tomando a su bebé.

\- Ustedes se quedarán con Amenadiel y Linda, yo buscaré a Caín y lo llevaré de vuelta al infierno aunque deba llevarlo vivo - declara Lucifer mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos por unos segundos.


	15. Capitulo 15: El pecador se revela

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: El pecador se revela**

Luego de que Lucifer le explicará a su hermano lo sucedido y le pidiera permiso de que su hijo y la detective se pudieran quedar en su casa mientras el resolvía el asunto del primer pectador, el rey del infierno partió a buscar alguna pista que le diera información de dónde pudiera estar Cain. Por otra parte Amenadiel deseaba ayudar en algo aún se sentía molesto por lo sucedido la última vez además estaba el hecho de que la espada de Azrael pudiera caer en manos equivocadas y perdiera a otro hermano además de Uriel.

\- Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos - menciona Amenadiel luego de enterarse de lo sucedido -Caín puede saber o tener la espada de Azrael

\- ¿Entonces porque no aparece? - cuestiona la terapeuta sin entender porque simplemente no aparece para enfrentarse a Lucifer.

\- Seguramente está planeando algo más - comenta la detective de homicidio llegando aquella conclusiones luego de mucho pensar - si nos está vigilando

\- Debo ir con mi padre para saber el paradero de la espada - declara el ángel moreno quien había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Y Crees que Dios te escuchará? - pregunta Chloe que después de su viaje a Roma y de lo que ha la leído no estaba segura de aquello.

\- Mi padre es reservado pero esto no es un tema mortal es un arma divina que fue robada y ya murió uno de sus hijos por ella - contesta Amenadiel cerrando sus ojos recordando a su hermano muerto.

\- ¿Piensas ir ahora? - ahora era Linda quien preguntaba curiosa por lo decidido que se veía el ángel.

\- Si, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo es una situación muy peligrosa - responde el hijo de Dios quien no quería perder más tiempo.

El mayor de los ángeles se se dirigió hacia el patio de la casa extendió sus alas y dio un último vistazo a ambas mujeres antes emprender vuelo a la ciudad de plata, Chloe por su parte estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la situación en la que se encontraba, entro a la casa buscando a su hijo y lo encontró en una cuna junto a su primo Charlie aparentemente Linda los había dejado juntos, aquello era una escena muy tierna y esperaba que Lucifer también lo creyera. La castaña escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar e imaginó que pudiera ser Mazekeen quien seguramente ya terminó de torturar aquel sujeto, tener a la mujer demonio en la casa aliviaba un poco a Chloe había visto sus reales habilidades.

Al abrir la puerta vio que no se trataba de la caza recompensas sino que de un hombre enmascarado quien veía acompañado de verios nombres más todos con armas en la mano, se quedó paralizada por unos segundos al darse cuenta que era idéntico al de sus sueños, lo que indicaba que era Caín quien la iba a secuestrar, Aquel misterioso enmascarado entró junto sus lacayos para tomar a la detective.

\- Decker - susurra el enmascarado una vez que estaba frente a la detective después de tanto tiempo más para el que para ella.

\- Eres un maldito - Alega molesta la castaña mientras movía sus brazos intentando quitar el agarre.

\- También me da gusto verte y veo que me has podido reconocer supongo que no soy el único con información - comenta el enmascarado dándose cuenta que sabía su identidad pero aquello ya estaba previsto.

\- Si quieres vengarte de alguien solo hazlo conmigo no metas a mi hijo en esto - grita Chloe intentando atraer la atención hacia ella para que ignorara a su hijo.

\- Tranquila no voy a matarte ni a tu hijo - aclara Caín acercándose a ella acariciando su rostro con su mano izquierda la cual tenía un guante - solo de Lucifer

\- Jamás te saldrás con la tuya el ya te venció un vez - afirma la madre de Trixie quien estaba segura que Lucifer era capaz de eso y más ahora que sabía quién era.

\- ¿Que hacemos con ella jefe? - pregunta uno de los subordinados quien sujetaba a la detective esperando para saber qué hacer.

\- Quiero que la lleven con su bebé al edificio del Lux en la parte más alta - ordena el hombre del pecado siguiendo su plan viendo como sus hombres se llevaban a Chloe y al bebé.

Chloe intento resistirse pero dejo de hacerlo cuando tomaron a su bebé, por un instante recordó los sueños que había tenido y que se estaban cumpliendo con aquel enmascarado que resultaba ser Marcus. Caín observaba a la doctora que estaba siendo amarrada de manos y pies a una silla, necesitaba algunas respuestas de parte de ella.

Y aún necesitaba viva a Chloe para su venganza contra Lucifer, miro por un momento a la mujer rubia que estaba siendo golpeada por sus subordinados para mostrarle que hablaba enserio en que cooperará, mientras seguía escuchando la voz de aquella misteriosa cuchilla que le pedía que la usará, pero su odio hacia el ángel caído era más fuerte y de esa manera había podido mantener el control solo con autocontroles y voluntad.

\- Ahora doctora Linda quiero que me hables de todo lo que sabes de este cuchillo - menciona Caín sacando la espada de Azrael de entre sus ropas.

\- No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando - dice la rubia negándose a decir la verdad mientras piensa al ver la espada " esto es malo Caín ya tiene la espada de Azrael"

\- Mientes, está cuchilla a hecho que mueran 10 de mis los hombres - dice elevando la voz comenzando a molestarse apuntándole con el arma -y me pide que mate

\- Ya te lo dije no se absolutamente nada acerca de eso - contesta Linda podando la mirada en su hija temiendo por el, ya que sabía que aquella espada podía matar seres divinos.

\- Sino sabes nada no preocupara que le pueda pasar algo a tu hijo - declara el hombre del pecado cambiando hacia dónde estaba el infante apuntándole con la espada de Azrael.

\- No espera te lo diré todo solo que no le hagas nada a Charlie - súplica la mujer comenzando a llorar esperando que no le pasará nada a su hijo.

\- Nada le pasará si me dices que es en verdad está arma y porque Lucifer la busca tanto como a mí - asegura Caín quien bajo su máscara sonrisa satisfecho guardando nuevamente la cuchilla.

* * *

**Nota final : Ustedes pueden decir si la doctora Linda muere o no a manos de Caín ( porfavor no sean como lo que le pasó a Jason Tood )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Solo falta un capítulo para terminar, pero tendrá una segunda parte, pero que volverá en diciembre porque abarcará temas de la temporada 5 de la serie y no deseo hacer ningún tipo de Spoiler**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El ataque del pecado**

Lucifer iba de regreso a la casa de Amenadiel, luego que tuviera una especie de revelación, no entendió lo que había sucedido, si su padre era el responsable de aquello lo único que sabía era que debía volver lo antes posible, antes de que Caín hiciera algo que pudiera dañar a Chloe o a su bebé, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron rojos comenzaba a perder el control.

Por otro lado Caín sostenía con más fuerza la espada de Azrael, ahora que sabía todo lo que podía hacer, creyó que debía tener un arma del infierno para lograr matar a Lucifer, aunque ahora que tenía aquella arma podría acabar al ángel caído y estar seguro que no pudiera regresar por venganza y al mismo tiempo una forma de encontrar al fin paz, todo lo que deseaba estaba alcance de su mano.

\- Quemen todo - ordena Caín guardando nuevamente la cuchilla entre su ropa listo para salir.

\- ¿Y que haremos con ellos? - pregunta uno de sus subordinados quien no esperaba que su jefe llegará tan lejos.

\- Que el fuego se encargue de ellos - responde el hombre del pecado mirando por un instante a la mujer - será una bonita postal para Lucifer

\- Dijiste que no los ibas a lastimar si te decía lo de la espada de Azrael - grita desesperada la rubia llorando por lo que estaba apunto de suceder a ella y su bebé.

\- Querida el fuego será quién los mate no será por mi mano, no es nada personal - menciona Caín viendo como sus hombres comienzan a rociar combustible en la casa -Jerry

\- Si señor - dice el aludido acercándose a su jefe esperando alguna instrucción.

\- Quiero que te quedes y te asegures de que mueran por el fuego - ordena el enmascarado antes de irse para esperar a Lucifer en el Lux.

El ángel caído podía ver el humo mientras conducía, se detuvo un momento en seco viendo que el fuego estaba en dirección a dónde se encontraba la casa de Linda, poco a poco iba aumentando su ansiedad y estaba seguro de que haría pagar a Caín si algo malo le sucedia a la detective y su bebé, salió del auto móvil para desplegar sus alas y poder llegar más rápido a su destino.

Cuando descendió observó con horror como la casa de la terapeuta ardía en llamas, era una fortuna que aquellas llamas no fueran ni parecidas a las que existían en el infierno, camino como si nada por las llamas de la casa encontrando a la rubia junto a su sobrino los cuales saco de inmediato. Pero no había rastro de la Chloe y Damián, por más que buscaba no podía encontrarlos, lo único que pudo encontrar fue a un sujeto que parecía que trabajaba para Caín

Amenadiel había regresado de su visita a la ciudad de plata cuando vio el fuego en la casa de Linda, sintió en mismo sentimiento de ira que cuando su amigo había sido asesinado intento calmarse y no perder el control cuando encontró a su hermano lanzó a un hombre contra las llamas de la casa, acercándose para saber que era lo que estaba pasando o si estaban bien su hijo y Linda.

\- ¿Lucifer que fue lo que ocurrió? - Pregunta Amenadiel asustando de lo que le hubiera pasado a Linda y a su hijo.

\- No lo sé pero al parecer ese bastardo de Caín hizo su jugada - responde el rey del infierno mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos por irá -solo espero que nada le haya pasado a la detective

\- Tranquilo hijo nada malo le a pasado a tu detective ni a mi nieto - una voz femenina logra escucharse en los cielos llamando la atención de los hermanos.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Como es posible que puedas comunicarte? pensé que estaba en otro espacio - cuestiona el moreno sorprendido y a la vez feliz de poder hablar una última vez con su madre.

\- Si pensé que no ibas a molestar más - comenta Lucifer con fastidio creyendo que parte de todo era causado por ella.

\- Molestar fui yo quien envío la espada de Azrael de vuelta a la tierra para que la usadas contra aquel hombre - menciona su madre con una voz que denotaba un falso sentido de ofensa.

\- Debiste dármela a mi desde un comienzo - alega el ángel caído apuntando su dedo al cielo con molestia hacia su madre -es posible que incluso ese loco la tenga ahora

\- Aún con todo mi poder se me es difícil manipular cosas desde mi dimensión hasta la tuya - se defiende la diosa de la creación sintiendo la molestia de su hija.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está la detective? - pregunta Lucifer yendo directo al grano sin intención de seguir conversando.

\- Están en tu bar, es una trampa, lo único que debes hacer es no dudar - responde la esposa de Dios antes de que su voz comenzará a desaparecer.

Lucifer decidió ignorar lo que su madre decía y desplegó sus alas para ir rumbo al Lux, al menos una cosa era segura su madre no estaba detrás de todo lo que había sucedido, pero era obvio que sabía el resultado de aquella confrontación lo había visto por eso mano la espada de azrael de vuelta. Aunque el rey del infierno no era el único que creía que las cosas no iban bien, Dan también sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, más cuando una serie de incidentes comenzaron a ocurrir en la ciudad.

\- Chloe sigue sin contestar el teléfono, estoy preocupando por todo lo que está pasando - Menciona Dan llamando una vez más al teléfono de su ex.

\- Pero Chloe está con Lucifer no creo que les haya pasado algo - comenta la forense de una forma de tranquilizar a su amigo y a ella misma.

\- Si pero de un momento a otro todos se volvieron locos - alega Espinoza molesto y a la vez preocupado por lo que están pasando.

\- No es una conciencia es un acto premeditado - asegura la caza recompensas acercándose a donde estaban.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Maze? - pregunta sorprendido el padre de Trixie por lo que la morena había dicho.

\- Son los hombres de Pircie que están haciendo una revolución con un nuevo hombre del pecado - responde la demonio omitiendo cierto detalles celestiales que no iban a entender.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Lucifer no me pertenece le pertenece a Netflix , DC comic y vértigo. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Esta será la primera parte del fic, la siguiente parte vendrá más adelante teniendo hechos de la temporada 5 y situada 17 años en el futuro, tal vez a fines de noviembre**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: ¿Es un final?**

Jamás imaginó que aquel enmascarado que había visto en sus sueños resultará ser Pircie y ahora era llevaba al Lux, lugar donde se suponía que Lucifer iba a mori a manos del pecador original, solo esperaba que su amiga estuviera bien, no sabia nada de ella y había sido amarrada de manos y pies al igual que había sido vendada de ojos, solo quedaba saber cuál era el plan de su captor para poder ganar tiempo o lograr distraerlo para darle una oportunidad a Lucifer.

\- ¿Porque haces esto Pircie? sabes no puedes matar a Lucifer - cuestiona Chloe desde su silla viendo si podía llamar la atención de su captor.

\- En eso te equivocas Decker se que contigo Lucifer es vulnerable - responde Caín fijando su mirada en la detective antes de sacar algo que tenía guardado -además tengo esto

\- Es la espada de azrael - susurra Chloe observando aquella daga que seguramente debía ser el arma divina.

\- Veo que te han contado de ella, también de sus habilidades, con o sin poderes Lucifer no podrá sobrevivir a esto - afirma el enmascarado antes de volver esconder el arma antes de que su influencia lo controlará.

\- ¿Porque sigues usando aquella máscara? si ya sabemos quién eres - pregunta nuevamente la detective de homicidio sin recibir respuesta alguna.

La detective intento liberarse de sus amarres sin que se dieran cuenta pero le resultaba inútil, frunció el ceño molesta por no poder ayudar a Lucifer, sabía de lo que era capaz aquella arma se lo había dicho el mismo ángel tiempo atrás, por esa razón tenía que evitar que la usada contra el padre de su bebé.

\- Pronto llegará Lucifer y podrás verlo antes de morir - menciona el hombre enmascarado viéndola por un momento..

\- Señor nos informan que ya viene - anuncia uno de sus hombres que traía un intercomunicador.

\- Perfecto protegen las ventanas y dispararle a todo lo que entre por ellas sin importar que sea - Ordena el misterioso hombre a sus subordinados que empiezan a posicionarse.

\- Pero jefe ¿Porque entraría por la ventana? si tiene un ascensor directo - cuestionó un joven sujetando un rifle en su mano quien recibe un disparo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - pregunta el líder mirando a sus hombres pero nadie contesta.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, Lucifer te va a detener el no descansará hasta acabar contigo - afirma la castaña antes de recibir una cachetada de parte del primer pecador para callarla.

Caín esperaba al medio de la habitación apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza a Chloe, esperando a que Lucifer se apareciera estaba seguro que no se iba arriesgar a perder a ninguno de los dos, hasta que el sonido del elevador subiendo llamo la atención de los hombres del pecado, Caín ordenó acercarse a él pero una vez que las puertas se abrieron se dieron cuenta que no había nadie.

El hermano de Abel se dio cuenta de que aquello era una trampa pero antes de poder comentarlo la ventana se abrió de golpe generando una poderosa corriente de aire que mandó a volar a todos sus hombres, mostrando a Lucifer con sus alas de ángel entrando a la habitación, con sus ojos rojos y una mirada de odio fijando su vista en su enemigo y al mismo tiempo buscando alguna señal de su mujer y de su primogénito.

\- Cuántas veces deberé matarte para que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos Caín - vociferar el señor del infierno guardando sus alas nuevamente.

\- Está será la última vez que nos veamos las caras Lucifer eso te lo puedo asegurar - afirma el enmascarado quien sonría debajo de su máscara.

\- Si esto es entre tú y yo ¿Porque tenías que traer a la detective y al bebé? - cuestiona el ángel caído viendo la manera de sacar de la ecuación ambos antes de que salieron lastimados.

\- Simple Lucifer quiero que lo último que veas antes de tu muerte sea tus seres queridos sufriendo por ti - responde Pirce provocando la molesta en el diablo por aquellas palabras.

\- Esto se acaba ahora y me aseguraré que no vuelvas a salir del infierno - grita el pelinegro con sus ojos rojos moviéndose muy rápido hacia donde estaba su oponente.

Lucifer lo tomo del cuello levantándolo hasta que se dio cuenta que Caín sacaba de sus ropas la espada de azrael, aunque sabía que era posible que el la tuviera de igual manera se sorprendió de que la sacará, creyó que iba hacer su fin pero algo había detenido al pecador original, se dio cuenta que las sombras de la habitación lo habían sujetado de manos y pies. Lucifer se sorprendió pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver que su hijo era el responsable.

El ángel caído observaba como su hijo había cambiado igual que el, su piel era roja como su ojos, por un instante se sintió intimidado de queda infante, que estaba sujetando a Pierce con sus poderes hasta que hizo que el mismo pecador se apuñalara en el corazón con la espada de azrael, fue en ese momento que el hijo del diablo volvió a su forma normal.

\- No me habías dicho que el chico podía hacer eso - menciona Lucifer aún soprendido liberando a Chloe de su amare.

\- Solo lo había visto en aquella forma demoníaca pero nunca había mostrado más - dice la castaña levantándose de la silla pensando en su hija - debo ir por Trixie

\- No te preocupes Decker - comenta Mazekien entrando en la habitación llamando la atención de la pareja - Daniel ya fue por ella, veo que el príncipe del infierno tiene sus propios trucos

\- ¿Como es que sabías que estábamos aquí? - cuestiona el Rey del infierno curioso por la presencia de la demonio ya que solo su hermano y el sabían de donde estaría Caín.

\- Simple fui a la casa de Linda y encontré a un sujeto que se quemaba le rompi los 10 dedos y me dijo todo - relata la demonio del infierno con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el logro realizado.

\- Debemos detener a los hombres de Pierce antes que sea tarde - manifiesta Chloe preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando en la ciudad.

\- Descuida Decker cuando venía para acá los vi en su mayoría era de los que me intentaron secuestrar - dice la morena moviendo sus cuchillos recordando la cara de terror que había puesto - creo que me recordaron porque salieron corriendo

La detective Decker suspiró aliviada al ver que todo había terminado bien para sus seres queridos y que sus sueños no se habían cumplido y Lucifer no había muerto. Aunque el Diablo no estaba tan calmado aún pensaba en lo que había sucedido, su hijo era muy diferente a su sobrino Charlie que no presentaba ningún tipo de habilidades celestiales y no sabía si aquello era bueno o algo malo viniendo de el.

Luego de llamar a la policía para que se llevarán a los hombres de Pircie y finalmente sacarles la máscara para saber quién era en realidad. Descubriendo que Caín había entrando en el cuerpo de un anciano mayor de 80 años, entendiendo porque usaba una máscara para ocultar su rostro. Ya cuando todo se había calmado ambos decidieron volver a su casa, Trixie se iba a quedar aquella noche con su padre, de camino a su casa Lucifer pudo ver qué en la entrada de su casa se encontraba Reimiel.

\- Espero que tu visita sea nada más social no deseo más problemas - advierte de forma muy seria Lucifer sabiendo lo inestable que era su relación con sus hermanos.

\- Tranquilo Lucifer solo eh venido porque la mano derecha de padre nos a revelado una nueva profecía - declara su hermana de la manera más pacífica recordando las recomendaciones de Amenadiel

\- No tengo tiempo para más profecías sino tienes otra cosa que hacer puedes volver a la ciudad de plata - menciona Samael de forma indiferente aunque podía ver qué Chloe no pensaba igual.

\- Espera queremos saberla - dice la detective curiosa y al mismo tiempo con temor a lo que pudiera suceder- Lucifer es nuestro hijo debemos saber que puede pasar

\- Cuando el padre se debilite el hijo se volverá fuerte y el infierno tendrá un nuevo rey, el hijo de la oscuridad deberá eligir entre la inmortalidad o salvar una vida, su decisión consumirá el mundo si elige la inmortalidad


End file.
